A Soft Place to Land
by btwnthestacks
Summary: Single father Edward Cullen and his daughter are looking for a soft place to land. In an attempt to help her, he turns to a program at the local library. While two furry friends help his child find her confidence, their owner will mend his broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**All things 'Twilight' belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. **

**I don't really know much about dogs, other than that they're cute. Apologies for any glaring errors!**

**Chapter One: Sit **

The sound of friendly barking greets me as I step in from the misty rain to the waiting room of 'Raise the Woof' dog grooming salon. As I walk in, Leah, one of the store owners, is walking out from a curtained- off area carrying the pink sparkly leash of one perfectly coiffed Bichon Frise.

Leah raises her hand in greeting.

"Dr. Swan! Perfect timing. Jake is almost finished with your boys. They sure look handsome! Let me get Princess Catherine here all set to go and I'll run back and grab them for you."

"No hurry, Leah. I'm a little early. And it's just Bella, remember? I'm off the clock."

Mrs. Cope, the owner of the little puff ball is somehow able to pay her bill amidst the jumping and yapping of the munchkin trying to get her attention. She bids both of us goodbye, promising to make an appointment with me for Princess' annual shots next week. She raises her dog's paw for a wave and sashays out the door.

Leah lets out an exhausted sigh, dramatically flopping down on the counter top.

I laugh, knowing that I will be doing the exact same thing at the clinic next week come shot time.

Raising her head, Leah pushes her hands down on the counter to hoist herself up. Leah and Jake have owned the salon for a couple of years now. They grew up together in nearby LaPush and got married right out of high school. Not only do they have great minds for business, but they are also tremendous people and we became fast friends after I moved back into town.

"Okay! Well, let me go see if my better half is ready to send your boys out."

She disappears behind the curtain and it's not long before I hear the familiar jingling of tags against collars and the trot-trot of freshly clipped nails hitting the floor. An excited feeling takes over. I always miss them during the day if I leave them at home when I'm at work, and I love seeing which themed bandana Jake picks out for them after grooming. But there is another reason for my enthusiasm after this appointment. It's the reason why I brought them here today.

When the curtain parts this time, Jake and Leah are both there - each of them carrying a leash. They round the corner and I get my first glimpse of my prides and joys - two beautiful Scottish Deerhounds that I named William Wallace and Gandalf the Grey.

"There they are!" I exclaim in the voice that I reserve only for them. I hold my hands out and their leashes are dropped so that they can come over and get their greeting. I crouch down and nuzzle their faces, smelling the combination of shampoo and dog breath as they wag their tongues and tails in delight.

-SPTL-

It's amazing to remember what they looked like the night they were delivered from the humane society to the clinic in Phoenix where I was completing my veterinary internship. It was the middle of the night and only a couple of us were there in case of emergency. They were terribly malnourished and shivering in fright. One of them had an infected paw and the other appeared to have possible brain damage. Both of them had missing fur around their necks - evidence of being chained for a long time period. As the vet and I worked to stabalize them, the humane society representative filled us in on the conditions they had been found in.

I seethed with anger as it was explained that they had been left in the overrun yard of a dilapidated house. The neighbors called to complain about the barking heard at all hours of the night. An arrest was made and the dogs were sent seized. In the following days, as they got stronger, so did our bond. One of the dogs did have slight brain damage, and a witnesses at the owner's trial testified that beatings were used as a means of discipline, including blows to the head.

Their good health returned, but after a humane society assessment during which both dogs cowered or didn't even respond, it was determined that their extreme lack of social skills would not work for adoption and they ran the risk of being placed in the same situation they came from. I didn't even hesitate. I loaded up my old Jeep with dog food, accessories and my two new companions.

Gandalf and Wallace starting coming to the clinic with me every day and I began to notice them lying down next to the cages of the most ill animals, as if in sympathy and comfort. I was initially concerned that because of their size, it would agitate the other animals, but it actually seemed to have the opposite impact. I began to wonder if they would be able to provide the same service for humans and enrolled them in therapy dog training. We started visiting the children's hospital three times per week, where they were treated like rock stars by the patients and staff alike.

They thrived and so did I.

Shortly before my internship ended, I received a call from my dad saying that there was an opening at the vet clinic in Forks, Washington. It wasn't the ideal situation, being back near my parents in the tiny, rainy place where I was born and raised, but seeing as it was an automatic job offer and presented an opportunity to succeed the current owner, it was an offer I couldn't refuse. Plus, being single and in the beginning of my career meant that I could pick up and leave with no regrets if didn't work out.

One month later, the boys leaned their heads out of the windows and pointed their noses north...toward their new home.

-SPTL-

"They're ready for their big debut today, Dr. S." boasts Jacob, pointing to the bandanas he's placed around their necks. "They're going to be a hit."

"I hope so!" I respond. "Jake, these are absolutely perfect. You're the best."

I pick up the end of the fabric to get a closer look at the design. On it are books of all shapes and sizes. He chose this design to coordinate with Wallace and Gandalf's brand new therapy assignment that is starting today.

-SPTL-

Settling into life in sleepy Forks was easy and I was pleasantly surprised to discover that I wasn't the only member of my high school class that had decided to return to small town life. Two months after unpacking my belongings into the small cottage I rented on the outskirts of town, I approached the chief of staff at the local hospital to inquire about volunteer opportunities for my therapy dogs. Dr. Cullen greeted me warmly, delighted to see that he wasn't going to be applying plaster to any broken limbs today.

After showing him a photo of the boys in action in the children's ward back in Phoenix, he explained that he was all in favor of us volunteering at Forks General. Unfortunately, he informed me that the hospital had recently instituted a 'no animals' policy due to allergies and other reasons. He didn't agree with the policy, but had to follow it none the less.

I didn't leave entirely empty-handed, however.

Dr. Cullen pulled his prescription pad and wrote down the phone number for his daughter Alice. I knew Alice. She was a senior at Forks High when I was a freshman. Apparently she had recently taken over as director of the local library and was working on programming for the upcoming year. He remembered her mentioning something about dogs, but he couldn't remember. I agreed to call her to get the scoop.

I contacted Alice that afternoon and she excitedly agreed to meet me for coffee the following day. Over steaming cups of the local brew, she filled me in on her plan to start the 'Read to a Dog' program, wherein children would read aloud to licensed therapy dogs for one or two hours a week.

"You see," Alice began, "dogs won't laugh at you if you make a mistake and they won't interrupt you to pick on you when you miss a word. The program has been wildly successful at larger libraries. The board agreed to the idea, but as you can imagine, I haven't been able to find any licensed therapy dogs. I just about flipped my chair over when you called!"

Gandalf and Wallace loved children. And I loved the possibility of volunteering with them again. Without hesitation, I said yes, and Alice followed me to my place to meet the boys. Within minutes of being in their company, we were hired.

The weeks that followed included an introduction to the board and a photo shoot and interview for the local paper. I also did some research about other programs and couldn't wait to get started.

-SPTL-

"See you next week!" I shout as I head out the doors of the salon after adding a big tip on to my payment.

In the library parking lot, I raise the back door of the Jeep and place the required 'Certified Therapy Dog' vests on the boys and give them a final pep talk before we go in.

"Okay, guys. Let's show them what you got."

Going anywhere with Gandalf and Wallace is an entertaining experience, mainly because of the looks on the faces of the people we pass. Even at my 5'5" height, they easily reach my waist. And they don't exactly look like your cute and cuddly Golden Retrievers. Walking past the bank of computers, even the teens who had drowned out everything in the room but the game on their monitors turned to whisper and stare. We were used to it, so we keep walking back to the room where the program is being held.

I smile broadly as I see that Alice has redecorated the room in a canine theme, including a list of rules for interacting with the dogs. My eye is immediately drawn to a poster hanging on the wall featuring a woman with a search-and-rescue dog, the caption saying, "READ to your hero." My hope is that my boys will become someone's hero during this experience.

"Alice, this is absolutely perfect."

"I'm so happy you agreed to do this, Bella. And I really hope you get a good turnout. I've been placing fliers all over town. I really want this to be a success. I invited my brother and his daughter today, too. My niece has been having some trouble at school so I thought this might help her."

Her eyes take on a sad look as she tells me of her two family members.

Alice's brother. I know of him. Everyone in this town knows who the Cullens are. But we had never actually met. By the time I had reached high school, he had already left Forks, along with their sister Rosalie. When I moved on to college, I never really made an attempt to keep up with the hometown gossip, so I had no idea he had returned, much less as a father.

Before we can finish our conversation, I hear little voices headed toward us. Once the children cross the threshold into the reading room and spot the boys waiting patiently for them on the rug, their tone becomes louder and more excited. Alice is skilled at reining in hyper patrons and we are soon seated comfortably on the carpet together. I introduce the boys and give a little bit of information about their breed, where they came from and the rules for interacting with them.

To get everyone in the spirit, Alice starts the hour by getting down on the floor and reading aloud to the children, using Gandalf and Wallace's name in place of the characters. Each twitch of the ear and tail every time that they hear their names earns delighted giggles from the children, eager to try it out themselves when it is their turn to read. Every so often, I can see Alice look toward the door in what I assume is hope that her brother has accepted her invitation to attend.

Towards the end of the hour, all of the children have gone home and I start to gather my supplies to head out myself. Alice's voice can be heard outside the door.

"No problem, the hour isn't up yet and I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind staying a few minutes longer."

Despite the fact that I had been having a wonderful time, I am slightly annoyed at Alice's presumptuous statement.

That is, until she walks through the door with _him_.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims. "I'd like you to meet my brother."

He steps forward and reaches for my hand, introducing himself in a strong but quiet voice.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. And this..."

He reaches behind his leg and tugs on a small body hiding there. All green eyes and unruly reddish- brown hair, there is no doubt that this beautiful little girl belongs to this man.

"...is my daughter Madigan. She's here to read to your dogs."

**A/N**

**Thank you for tuning in to the beginning of my sophomore fanfic effort. It will be short and fluffy and maybe a bit hairy. *wink* **

**A link to a drawing of Gandalf and Wallace may be found on my profile.**

**'Read to a Dog' is truly an amazing program and if you know a reluctant reader, I strongly recommend talking to your local librarian about it.**

**Special thanks to the wonderful lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake for agreeing to pre-read and beta for me. If you see any rogue commas, blame me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dog Day Afternoon

**A/N **

**I don't own anything Twilight...unless you count a whole ton of swag.**

**Chapter Two: Dog Day Afternoon**

I find the crumpled piece of paper on the very bottom of my daughter's backpack. I unfold it, noticing that it's a note from her teacher. I notice a lack of exclamation points among the beautifully scripted words and I know from my own days of carrying such notes home from school that this can't be good. That must be why this stationary features smiling worms and giant laughing apples that seem to say, "don't shoot the messenger."

_Mr. Cullen, I would like to set up a conference time with you to talk about some issues I'm having with Madigan. Please call me at your earliest convenience. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Newton_

Issues.

I squeeze my eyes shut and pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to control the anger and panic. This is exactly what I've been afraid of since the moment I hung up the phone that terrible night. I thought that a fresh start and close proximity to my family would help. I thought that being with her constantly and working my fingers to the bone to make sure that she feels loved and secure would make things better for her. But one look at that fucking laughing apple makes me feel like a deflated balloon - like a colossal failure...all over again.

-SPTL-

_I left Forks before the ink was dry on my high school diploma. It wasn't because I disliked it here. In fact, I loved the endless hiking trails and close proximity to the beach. I had great friendships and was very close to my family. I just wanted to see what else was out there. I wanted to meet people and have new experiences. So, when a letter of acceptance into the Forest Engineering program at UC Davis, along with an offer of a full ride scholarship arrived, I gladly accepted and packed my bags._

_Davis wasn't terribly far from Forks, but far enough that I would have to board a plane if I needed to get back there in a hurry._

_I thrived in college. I studied hard and partied harder. I made the dean's list consistently, joined a fraternity and played club soccer. I was happier than I had ever been._

_One afternoon during my sophomore year, I was making my way through the used textbooks, syllabus in hand. My mind was so tuned to what I was looking for that I didn't see anyone standing in my way until it was too late. Upon impact, books and bodies went sailing to the floor, landing in a tangled heap of pages and limbs._

_We both jumped up at the same time. Our heads were bent, furiously gathering our fallen belongings, so I still hadn't gotten a good look at the crash victim. _

_To add to the ridiculousness of the moment, as we raised our heads, they made painful contact. We both grabbed our heads, took one step back and raised them._

_With eyes still to the floor as if terrified to survey the damage, we both began to speak at once._

_"Ouch..."_

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you..."_

_"Clearly not, you..."_

_Our eyes finally met, rendering us both speechless. We stood there, a mirror image of each other, holding matching lumps that were beginning to form on our scalps._

_I was the first one to blink. I had to, several times - in order to make sure I wasn't imagining the incredible creature standing in front of me. She was tall - even without the three-inch heeled boots she was wearing. Her flaming red mass of hair stood in contrast to her alabaster skin. She had amazing blue eyes that looked as big as saucers. I had a hard time breathing, much less locating a coherent sentence._

_Never taking my eyes off of her, I apologized profusely for my rudeness._

_"Are you hurt? Can I help you with your books?" _

Please don't leave.

_She gave me a teasing, but breathtaking smile. _

_"No, not hurt. Although I think my ego took a hit."_

Tell me about it.

_She gathered her books in one arm and stuck out her hand with the other. _

_"Hi, I'm Kate."_

_I returned the hand shake, praying I didn't turn into McFly and start rambling about how she's my _density.

_"Um, hi. I'm Edward."_

Your'e stunning.

_"Are you sure your'e not hurt? I feel terrible for not paying attention to where I was going."_

_She laughed._

Please do that again.

_"Really, I'm fine. But if you're feeling that guilty, I'll let you buy me a cup of coffee and a bagel."_

_She winked._

I'll buy you the entire coffee shop if it means I can spend time with you.

_"Sounds like the perfect plan to me."_

-SPTL-

Placing the note on the table, I take some calming breaths and turn to my ever-quiet daughter, coloring in whatever Disney princess coloring book my mom or sister has given her.

"Mag?" I address her by the nickname everyone in the family has called her since it was coined by her cousin Bertie, who always had trouble getting her full name to roll off the tongue.

"Yes, Daddy?" she answers, not looking up from applying color to a ball gown that looks like one of the meringue pies down at the diner.

"Sweetie, is everything okay at school?"

"Yes," comes her mumbled reply. Her eyes never leave the page.

"Madigan? Please look at me."

The scratching of colored wax on paper stops and a huge pair of green eyes meet mine.

"Are you sure that everything is okay at school? Is someone bothering you?"

I brace myself for the answer - ready to go tearing into that school like a house on fire to deal with whoever is messing with my kid.

"I'm sure. Can I finish my picture now?"

"Sure, baby..."

She lowers her eyes to the page again. I'm not ready to lose her attention completely, however.

"...but will you promise me that you'll tell me if someone is bothering you so I can go beat them up?"

Her little head flies up, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

I ruffle her curly hair.

"I'm just kidding about beating someone up, Mag."

Actually, I'm not. I would slay a dragon for her.

"But I do want you to talk to me, okay?"

She visibly relaxes.

"Okay, Daddy."

I look at the note again. I wonder if she even knows about it or if her teacher put it with the rest of her papers before putting it all in her backpack. I want answers but I know I am not going to get them from my daughter. So, I look through everything else, sign her field trip permission slip and make plans to go in late to work tomorrow.

-SPTL-

"Thank you for coming in so quickly, Mr. Cullen."

I sit uncomfortably, and not because my 6'3" frame is trying hard not to fall out of the small plastic chair it doesn't fit into.

Instead of putting Madigan on the school bus, I loaded her into my truck and took her to school long before the bell rings. She is eating breakfast in the cafeteria while I have a conference with her teacher. I didn't sleep for shit last night, with Mrs. Newton's ominous words running a continual loop in my head.

"You have me worried, Mrs. Newton. Is my daughter in trouble?"

She smiles reassuringly.

"Not hardly. Madigan is a joy to have in my classroom. She's always on task. She's attentive and a hard worker."

I look at her with a confused expression.

"So, why am I here then?"

"Mr. Cullen, does Madigan do much reading at home?"

"We read together every night. My sister Alice is a librarian and she keeps us supplied."

"How much of that time does your daughter do the reading?"

I thought about that for a second. I had never actually paid much attention to who was doing the reading, but come to think of it, it had been mostly me - especially recently.

I clear my throat.

"Well, I guess it's mostly me who reads. She always tells me she likes to hear me make the different voices. But the times she's read to me have been fine. She's not perfect, but I don't expect her to be at this age. But now that you mention it, I do remember her deflecting a lot."

I can feel my blood pressure start to rise. Is she implying that my daughter can't read?

Mrs. Newton acknowledges my expression and sighs.

"Mr. Cullen, your daughter is a fine reader."

Again, I'm puzzled. This woman is confusing me and it's starting to piss me off.

"Let me clarify."

Yes, please do - preferably before I have a heart attack.

"The other day, each student was taking a turn reading aloud in our reading groups and Madigan stumbled on a few words. It was a mistake anyone could have made, but some kids started laughing..."

My heart beaks thinking about my child being made fun of and it is hard to concentrate on anything else the teacher is telling me.

"...and I reminded them of our classroom rule to be respectful."

I stop her before she can continue.

"Was Madigan upset? Did she cry? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"No, no. She didn't get upset or cry. But she did shut down on me and I haven't been able to get her to respond at all. It's as if she's terrified to make mistakes now. Terrified of being..."

_Rejected._

A string of curse words explodes in my brain. I want to take my phone out of my pocket right now and unleash them on the reason why we were in this situation to begin with.

-SPTL-

_Kate wasn't my first serious girlfriend. I dated Lauren Mallory in high school. She was my date to the prom and I lost my virginity to her in the back seat of my old silver Volvo. We broke up when I left for California, and I did some casual dating until that fateful collision in the campus bookstore._

_Kathryn Elaine Collins was a native of Jacksonville, Florida. Her dad was a retired ball player who opened an athletic club. Her mom was a yoga instructor. Her twin sister Tanya decided to stay in Florida for school, but the adventurous Kate decided to pursue an interior design degree at Davis._

_During our junior year, Kate did a semester abroad in Paris. I was miserable without her, and when I flew over to stay with her for spring break, I was packing my grandmother's engagement ring in my carry on. I proposed on the deck of the Eiffel Tower and she tearfully accepted._

_One month after our graduation, we married in a small beach ceremony in Florida and moved into our apartment in Lincoln City, Oregon, where I began my engineering career with a big forestry company in the Pacific Coast Range. I saved every penny I could for a down payment on a house. Six months into our marriage, Kate announced that she was pregnant. _

_I was ecstatic at the thought of not only becoming a father, but starting a family with the woman of my dreams. My wife was scared to death and I did everything I could to help ease her fears. I sang to her pregnant belly. I rubbed her feet. I braved driving rain and wind to get her the ice cream she craved at two in the morning. And my sisters organized a baby shower so big that I felt sure that I would need to build an extra room onto our new home to fit all of the gifts. _

_Madigan Ruth Cullen weighed seven pounds when she was born. Named after both her mom and dad's family members, she had ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. I thought I knew what love was before my daughter was placed in my arms for the first time. But I had no idea._

_I was there for all of her firsts. First words. First steps. First day of school. Birthdays. Disneyland. I cherished every memory we were making with her. _

_My job was going well and we were able to add on to our house after all. I was ready to add on to our family as well, and expressed my feelings to my wife often._

_Shortly after Madigan's fourth birthday, Kate made a trip home to Florida for the birth of her niece. My mom came and stayed with me to babysit. When my wife returned, her sun kissed skin wasn't the only thing different about her. She claimed that the Vitamin D had done wonders for her. She was radiant and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. When I climbed in to bed that night, intent on making up for the days she was gone, she simply rolled away from me, mumbling, "jetlag."_

_One month later she returned to Florida. Her mom needed her this time. _

_Two months after she flew home, she was back on a plane to Jacksonville. High school reunion. Despite my pleading to turn that trip into a family vacation, Kate insisted that we stay home and save money._

_I was sitting up in bed late on the night before she was set to come home when the phone rang._

_"Hey baby, how was the party?" I said as soon as I picked up the receiver._

_I was met with silence._

_"Kate?"_

_The only reply was the sound of sniffling._

_"Kate? Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_I jumped up, ready to go to the airport to fly to her._

_"Edward?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart, I'm here. Please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded._

_"Edward, I'm not coming home."_

_"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard what you said."_

_"Edward, I'm not coming home. I want a divorce."_

_My knees buckled._

_"Kate? Kate, what the fuck are you talking about? Where are you?"_

_"I'm still in Florida. I can't be married to you any more. I'm in love with someone else. And we want to be together."_

_I sat in a complete state of shock as she told me about how she had reunited with her old high school boyfriend while she had gone home for her niece's birth. And every trip she's made since then has been to visit him. She gave me a line of bullshit about fate and soul mates and how everything happens for a reason, but I cut her off._

_"What about our daughter, Kate? What do you plan to do about her? Do you expect me to just give her up and let your _soul mate _be her new father? Because that will happen over my dead body."_

_"Edward, I plan on giving you full custody of her."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I want you to have her. She's young. She'll be okay. Edward, I just can't leave. This is where I'm meant to be. You can sell my things or do whatever you want with them."_

_"Kate, you can't just walk away from your fucking daughter! Do you even hear yourself right now? What am I supposed to tell her?"_

_I didn't receive a response._

_"Kate? KATE?"_

_"Tell her that I love her, Edward. And that I'm sorry."_

_With those words, the line was disconnected._

_Two days later I was served with divorce papers._

-SPTL-

"Madigan is one of the brightest students I have. I want her to be successful and happy in my classroom and in life. She doesn't lack ability, Mr. Cullen. She lacks confidence. And I can't seem to be able to get through to her."

It's almost time for the bell to ring when we wrap things up.

My beautiful daughter is standing perfectly still in line with the rest of her class, waiting to be let in.

As the children shuffle in to begin their day, I pull her aside and crouch down to eye level.

"Be sure to eat all of your lunch today, sweetheart. I cut the crusts off of the bread just like you showed me."

I'm rewarded with her adorable smirk and come close to pulling out my phone and snapping a picture of it. But I don't want to make her more uncomfortable in front of her classmates than she already is.

"I will, Daddy."

"And you listen to Mrs. Newton, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

I gently place my hands on her shoulders, giving her my "I mean business" look.

"And remember what I said, gorgeous. If anyone messes with you, I want to know."

I'm rewarded with a dramatic sigh.

"I know, Daddy."

I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Mag."

"I love you too, Daddy."

-SPTL-

Before heading into the woods to begin my work day, I pull into the parking lot of the local library and head straight for my sister's office.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. So glad you liked the first chapter!**

**Chapter Three is already written, so I will again include a teaser in review replies.**

**Special thanks to Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake for their fabulous beta work and comma wrangling.**

**Woof!**


	3. Chapter 3: And They Call It Puppy Love

**A/N:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I know I promised teasers, but I figured you wouldn't mind getting the whole chapter instead. You can thank Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake. I thank them, too! :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: And They Call it Puppy Love**

**EPOV**

I pull my truck in to the parking lot after my conference with Madigan's teacher. The library hasn't opened yet, but I see my sister's 1962 Ford Falcon parked in its reserved spot so I know she is in.

I walk through the misty rain to the front door and knock on the glass, alerting the library clerk who is collecting the book-drop contents.

"Well, hey there, Edward!" Angela warmly greets me as she unlocks the door to let me in. "What brings you by so early this morning?"

"Hi Angela," I return, "needed to bend my sister's ear for a few minutes. Is she back in her office?"

"She sure is. She's back there going over the latest book order, so just head on in. Can I bring you some coffee? I made a fresh pot."

"Oh, no thanks. I appreciate it, though, Angela."

She smiles and nods and makes her way back to the circulation desk to check in the pile of books sitting there.

I walk down the hallway and spot my sister through the large glass office door. She is flipping through papers and typing on her iPad simultaneously. I smirk at her appearance. I never know what color her hair is going to be from one visit to the next. This time, it is raven, with hot pink ends. She has it pulled off of her face Amy Winehouse-style and is wearing a pair of bright purple cat-eye glasses to read her work. Alice once told me that she is on a one-woman mission to blow every bun-wearing, glasses-on-a-chain, sensible-shoe librarian stereotype out of the water. She's doing a very good job today.

I tap on the door and she looks up, bouncing on her seat and waving her hand for me to come in.

"Big brother! What a nice surprise!" Then, as if just remembering that I am usually at work at this hour, she tilts her head to the side and frowns. "Wait a second, shouldn't you be at work right now? And why do you look like you didn't sleep last night?"

I sit down in the chair facing her desk and take in the surroundings. I haven't been in here in a while. The walls are adorned with vintage library posters and abstract art. Instead of generic lighting, she uses a series of mismatched lamps that she has collected at flea markets and garage sales over the years.

I am slow to respond so she asks me again.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" her voice rises slightly. "Is something wrong with Mag?"

Instead of answering her, I reach forward to turn a frame around that she has on her desk. It's a photo from her wedding day. Her husband Jasper is a historical novelist whom she met during a book signing at a conference where he was the key note speaker. They insisted on having a Civil War-themed wedding, complete with women in hoop skirts and the groom riding in with his attendants on horseback, like the Texas cavalry. Jasper and Alice still belong to a local reenactment group and attend festivals all over the country.

Their wedding was three years ago. I pull the photo closer to my face to get a better look at Kate and myself standing with the rest of the bridal party. Why hadn't I noticed how unhappy we looked before?

Before I can think any more about it, the photo is snatched out of my hand.

"Edward? You're aggravating the shit out of me right now. Will you please tell me what's going on? Oh God, you didn't hear from that crazy bitch, did you? I swear, if she knows what's good for her..."

I hold up my hands and cut her off before she can finish her rant.

"No, Attila. She didn't call." I continue when she visibly relaxes. "I had a conference with Madigan's teacher today."

"Oh," she replies. "Let's go sit over here on the couch."

We get up and move to the old sofa in the corner. She sits against the arm, making herself comfortable, ready to listen.

"I found a note in her backpack last night, asking me to come in because her teacher was having some issues she needed to discuss. Of course, I freaked out and went in right away to see what the problem is. Her teacher told me that some kids started laughing at her when she tripped up while reading the other day. And ever since then, she can't get her to do anything. She's shut down because she's terrified of rejection. And as usual, I've been so busy trying to make sure she wants for nothing that I never stopped to really talk to her about what's going on in her life and at school."

I can't get another word out, as my sister launches into another tirade about how she's going to hunt down that "crazy bitch" for abandoning her niece.

"I mean, that's why she's afraid of rejection, Edward!"

All of a sudden, I feel a hundred years old and a headache starts to threaten.

"Alice, stop. Just stop, okay? I'm not here to talk about Kate. And you're not telling me anything I don't know. What I want to know is what to do_ now _for my daughter. I don't care about the past anymore. Honestly. I don't give a shit about Kate. I just want to know how to move forward and how to make Mag into the happy little girl that she once was."

"You're right, Edward, and I'm sorry. I'm not being helpful. It's just the thought of anyone hurting Mag makes me rage and I just hate Kate for what she did to both of you."

Alice catches something out of the corner of her eye and all of a sudden, her face breaks into an enormous smile.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"Wait. Wait a second. This is perfect. This is absolutely perfect. Serendipitous, even!"

I laugh, powerless to resist her enthusiasm.

"Alice, what in the hell are you talking about? Your mood swings are giving me whiplash, nutty woman."

She holds up a finger and points to Angela, who is busy creating a bulletin board advertising something called 'Read to a Dog.'

"Read to a dog?" I ask.

"Yes!" Alice replies with excitement. "I read about it in my last issue of _Library Journal _and I've been dying to try it out here."

"What is it?"

"Well, children read aloud to dogs and it helps them gain confidence. Dogs won't laugh or make fun of you, or grow impatient if you need extra time with the words. They have successful programs all over the country. Edward, this is perfect for Mag! She loves dogs."

"And how are you going to get these dogs to sit still long enough for the kids to read to them?" I challenge her.

"Well, smart ass, we don't just bring in someone's dog from their back yard. These are certified therapy dogs. They're trained for this kind of work. The new vet, Bella Swan, has two of them and she's volunteered them for the job. We're going to do it every Wednesday night at 6:30. The first one is tomorrow night and I really think this would be good for her, Edward."

I give it some thought. I came to Alice willing to try anything to help my daughter. And I guess reading to a dog wouldn't be so bad in the grand scheme of things.

"Okay, Alice. I don't see how it can hurt and I'm happy to support you. I can ask mom to feed Mag after school and I can run home from the office to pick her up on the way to the library for 6:30. I won't tell her where we're going. We'll just show up."

She jumps up from the couch like a spring and grabs a magazine off of her overflowing desk.

"Here, take this and read the article about the program. I'm so excited!"

I stand up and grab the magazine from her, giving her barely five foot frame a tight hug.

"Thank you, Alice. You're an irritating little thing," I say with a devilish grin, "but I guess I love you anyway."

She punches me in the arm playfully as I make my way to let myself out of her office.

"Anytime, big brother. And Edward?"

"Yeah?" I look at her over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for bagging on Kate like that. I'm just hurting for you and my niece."

"Well, don't feel bad for me, sis. She may have walked away, but I have Mag, so I walked away the winner. I hate that she left. But I'll always be thankful to her for giving me my daughter. We'll see you tomorrow at 6:30."

The library has opened since I arrived in Alice's office and is beginning to fill with the morning rush of retirees hoping to take advantage of the genealogy databases before the high school students take over that afternoon. I pause by the bulletin board that Angela just finished covering and grab a flyer for the 'Read to a Dog' program.

It may not be the answer. But it's a start. And I leave the library feeling something I haven't felt in a year - hope.

-SPTL-

The following day finds me in a foul mood once again. I had set up my day perfectly so that I could be home from work in plenty of time to take Mag to the library. But two hours before I was supposed to leave, I was called to an "all hands on deck" emergency out on a job site about 15 miles north of Forks. One of our log trucks had gotten stuck on a muddy road and we were all needed to go and help pull it out and make sure the load was safe to proceed. It was a huge fucking mess and by the time I was able to get back on the road, it was already six o'clock. I called my mom and asked her to have Madigan ready to go so that after I ran home and took the world's fastest shower, I could have her at the library and hope that Alice and the dogs were still there.

We make it to the library by 7:20 and I am sure that Alice is going to tear me a new one for being late. Instead of an ass whipping, though, I get elation.

"Edward! And my Mag Pie!"

She runs over and scoops up her niece, smothering her face in loud Alice kisses.

"Sorry, sis. We had an accident up at the site and I got here as fast as I could."

"No problem, the hour isn't up yet and I'm sure Bella won't mind staying a few minutes longer."

Alice grabs both of our hands and leads us into the room she has reserved for the occasion. And as soon as I see _her_, I spontaneously thank God for giving me a lead foot so that I could get us here before she left.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims. "I'd like you to meet my brother."

Bella Swan is, in a word, beautiful. Her long brown hair, heart-shaped face, brown eyes and thoroughly kissable lips have me flustered in a way that I haven't been before, not even when I met my ex-wife.

I can barely think, so I grab her hand and blurt out, "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. And this..."

I reach behind my leg with my other hand and tug on a small body hiding there.

"...is my daughter Madigan. She's here to read to your dogs."

I feel like a complete idiot for not saying something more, well, dazzling.

In the middle of my internal self-flagellation, I hear a small voice.

"Daddy?"

I turn my attention to my daughter. She has no idea what's going on and she's spotted two mammoth creatures sitting on a blanket in the middle of the room. I'm worried that she's scared and that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm not ready to leave yet, but my daughter comes first and we will bail if we have to. However, the gorgeous Dr. Swan has other ideas.

Bella goes to my side and crouches down until she is eye level with my wide-eyed daughter.

She sticks out her hand. "Hi Madigan, I'm Bella. I'm very excited to finally meet you. Your aunt Alice has told me so much about you! Would you like to come and meet my dogs? They've been waiting for you, too," She finishes with a wink.

Madigan looks up at me, unsure.

"Can I, Daddy?" she whispers.

"Of course, baby." I answer reassuringly.

Alice comes to stand next to me as I watch Bella walk away with my daughter. She puts her arm around my waist and squeezes.

Once again, Bella crouches down to Madigan's level and I listen as she introduces her dogs Gandalf and Wallace. Mag says nothing. She just stands there, taking in their wiry gray fur and huge paws. I see Bella instruct Mag on how to pet the dogs. She takes Mag's little hand in hers and leads it, palms up, to one of the giant snouts.

"Boys, this is Miss Madigan. Can you tell her hello?" Bella asks in a wonderful motherly voice.

I see one of the dog's head move toward Mag's hand and get ready to lunge toward it to protect my daughter when I see a long pink tongue emerge and take a lick along her fingers.

Madigan gasps and Bella gives her a breathtaking smile.

And then I hear it - something that I didn't realize I hadn't been hearing enough of until yesterday.

It's the sound of my daughter's laughter.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**A quick note about the next update. I have two options written for chapter four, but I need some help deciding which one to use. More EPOV? BPOV? Half and half? Let me know what you think!**

**Many thanks to Kirstylou_Rob23 for writing up a review of SPTL for TwilightFicZone. Gandalf and Wallace are wagging their tails for you.**

**Until next time...woof!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wait

**A/N: **

**I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. But I do own any mistakes in this chapter. In other words, don't blame the comma-wrangling, dynamic duo of Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake. **

**Edward's first outfit description is dedicated to xoEMC.**

**You wanted split POV? You got it!**

**Chapter Four: Wait**

**BPOV**

One look into her eyes and I know. I know that her time here at the library will be much more than about reading. I can see fear and timidity and the look of someone who just needs a friend. And it floors me to see all of that in the eyes of someone so young. It is very clear that her father most assuredly is not the source of this little girl's pain. But that is a story for another day. Today is all about establishing trust.

I hold her hand and show her how to properly introduce herself to Wallace and Gandalf. And when she is gifted with a hand full of dog slobber, she doesn't cry or run back to her father. She laughs...and then holds her hand toward the other giant head for the same greeting.

I sit back and let the three of them get acquainted. Every once in a while, the boys do something else to make Madigan laugh. And I can see her father and aunt out of the corner of my eye, reaching for a tissue box. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how significant this moment is.

Our hour has well passed, but neither the boys nor I are ready to leave yet.

After giving his daughter her space, Edward walks over to the blanket and sits down next to her.

"Do you want to introduce me to your new friends, Mag?"

She looks at me, as if to ask permission. I nod and smile. This is her show and I want her to have the spotlight.

"This is Gandalf and Wallace, Daddy."

Edward addresses the boys. "It's nice to meet you guys." Edward reaches out his hand exactly as his daughter did earlier.

"Shake," I command Wallace.

He holds up a giant paw and Edward shakes it, earning another adorable laugh from Madigan.

"Do I get a handshake from _you_?" Edward asks Gandalf.

"Shake," I command.

The giant paw is raised. Laughter ensues.

"Can I shake, too?" Madigan asks.

"Of course," I reply. "Wallace and Gandalf love shaking pretty girls' hands."

The pretty girl smiles.

Now thoroughly introduced, Edward asks Madigan what kind of dogs they are.

"BIG!" she exclaims.

Edward playfully pokes her in the ribs.

"Well, I can see that smarty pants!"

More glorious giggles.

"Let's ask Miss Bella."

As he turns his ridiculously handsome face in my direction, I begin to furiously blush. It appears that my normally confident, cool as a cucumber self has left the building, leaving this bumbling pile of mush in its place.

"Ask me what?" I question, a little too breathlessly.

"Um, what kind of dogs you have," Edward clarifies.

"Oh!" I search madly for my brain. I look and sound like a complete fool. I'm just glad that they haven't brought a pet into my clinic for a consult, because they would certainly be questioning my credentials right about now. Sensing my stress, the boys look up at me as if to say, "do you need some help?"

"They're Scottish Deerhounds," I begin. "I rescued them when I used to live in Phoenix."

Madigan's attention turns from the adults back to the dogs, who simply lay there and let her gently pet them as I showed her.

"Rescued?"

"Yes. They had been abused and were brought into the clinic where I was working at the time. They had some pretty traumatic injuries and didn't qualify for adoption, so I took them in."

"Wow," Edward shakes his head in disbelief. "I believe there is a special place in hell for people who abuse animals."

I didn't think this man could be more perfect. But apparently I was wrong.

We continue to talk until Alice sticks her head through the doorway.

"Sorry to break up the party, guys, but I have to close up the library."

I look at my watch. We have been here talking for almost two hours.

"We didn't even read tonight, Mag," Edward laments. "Guess we'll just have to come back next week then, huh?"

"I hope so!" I add, with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm, causing yet another blush to form.

Edward's smile lights up his entire face.

We all walk out to our respective cars together and Madigan insists on giving Wallace and Gandalf a good night hug before she leaves, despite the fact that my two woolly mammoths are taller than she is.

Edward and I happen to be parked together, so as soon as doors are shut and seat belts snapped, I look over to find his window rolled down.

"Bye, Miss Bella!" a little voice bellows.

"Bye, Miss Madigan!" I return with a wave. In a softer voice, I say good night to Edward.

"Good night, Bella...we'll definitely see you next week. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

As he drives off, I sink into my seat. I look into the rear view mirror at two pairs of sparkling eyes and turn around to face my boys.

"You two are _definitely_ getting some extra treats when we get home."

-SPTL-

Edward and Madigan arrive at the library the following Wednesday. Dressed in blue and white flannel and a perfectly fitting pair of Carharts, Edward looks like he just walked right out of the woods. I have to catch myself before my dogs aren't the only ones in the room drooling.

Edward helps his daughter select a book and they take their places on the blanket with Wallace and Gandalf, to read the classic 'Go, Dog. Go!'

I'm not sure there is a sweeter sight in the world than a little girl sitting on her daddy's lap, reading to my dogs.

I encourage her to try putting Wallace and Gandalf's name in place of the character names to see if they will react like they did with the other children the week before. With her first mention, it is a twitch of the tail. With the second, an ear raise. Each mention brings a new reaction and I can hardly hold in my delight as I watch Madigan pause after each name, hoping for the reward of acknowledgement. Of course, my boys are as enthralled with her as I am and give her what she wants every time.

Even better, with every one, she looks up at Edward and asks, "Daddy, did you see that?"

"I sure did, baby girl."

_My_ reward is his breathtaking and grateful smile.

The next couple of Wednesdays follow the same pattern.

Madigan reads and Edward and I make small talk when we can. And even though our brief conversations don't contain a great amount of substance, I feel like the hour is over too soon.

-SPTL-

After my weekly Sunday lunch with my parents, instead of sitting down with my dad Charlie in front of the flat screen after the meal, I ask my mom Renee to accompany me to the attic so that she can show me where the boxes of my old children's books are stored. I thought it would be fun to give Madigan a book of mine that I read when I was her age. As we search through the dusty boxes, I begin bragging about the success of the library program and telling her about Madigan and how well she is doing with her reading. I also tell her about Edward.

"Mom, he's amazing with her."

"What happened to her mother – Edward's ex?"

"Alice told me that she isn't in the picture, but nothing more than that. From the way Madigan acted when I first met her, I have a feeling that whatever happened was pretty bad. She said it's Edward's story to tell and I didn't press her. I'd rather hear it from him anyway – if I ever get to spend some time with him outside of the library," I say with a slight amount of frustration.

"Sounds like you've fallen pretty hard for this little girl…and her dad," my mom remarks.

"I have, Mom. I have."

Handing me a copy of my favorite childhood story, found in the top of one of the boxes, she smiles.

"I look forward to meeting them some day."

-SPTL-

**EPOV**

"So, Ed. When are you going to ask the lovely Miss Bella out on a date?"

My brother-in-law's question makes me choke on the rack of ribs I am gnawing on. In response to my distress, he nonchalantly leans back in his chair and slaps me on the back.

"You okay there, brother?"

I continue to sputter.

"Um, (cough) the barbecue sauce is a (cough) little (cough) spicy," I say in an attempt to buy myself some time.

"That's not the only thing in your life that's spicy right now, from what I understand," Jasper responds with a smirk and a wink.

I turn my evil eye to my loose-lipped sister, who is currently sitting across the table looking like the picture of innocence.

"What?" she mouths at me.

Madigan, who until Jasper opened his big fat mouth, had been busy arranging the chicken nuggets on her plate, perks up at the sound of the name of the vet in question and her two new best friends.

"Bella?" she asks. "Is Bella coming over? Can she bring Gandalf and Wallace?"

Great. Now I have a monster on my hands.

"No Mag, Bella's not coming over tonight. But, we'll see her at the library tomorrow," I remind her. Not that I have been counting the hours, minutes and seconds or anything. But I'm not ready to reveal that to anyone yet. Especially my meddling sister and her husband. "For the love of God, Alice, what did you tell him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," she answers, her butt wiggling in the chair as she furiously rearranges the napkin on her lap that doesn't need it.

Jasper chimes in again.

"She just told me that a certain hot young veterinarian has your tail a waggin,' and I'm wondering when you are going to stop being a chicken s-h-i-t and ask her out?"

I see Madigan mentally spelling out Jasper's colorful metaphor and her mouth opens into an 'o' when she has it figured out.

"You just said a bad word, Uncle Jas," she whispers.

"I'm sorry, little darlin'," he replies. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"That's what you said the last time," comes her retort.

My chest puffs out proudly and I ruffle the hair on her head.

"You tell him, baby girl."

"Oh, quit stalling, Edward," my sister offers. "You know you want to ask her out. You're like one of her puppies when you're around her. And the feeling is mutual, if you ask me."

"First of all, Alice," I begin, reaching to place both of my hands over Madigan's ears, "my love life is none of your damn business."

I let go of little ears.

"Second, I've got everything under control. Now, leave me alone and pass me some more of those ribs, okay?"

As dinner continues with a merciful change of subject, I consider Jasper's words. He is right, after all. I _am_ a complete chicken shit for not having asked Bella out yet. I want to. I can't stop thinking about her. And Wednesday has become my favorite night of the week. Plus, even after a short time, I can see definite changes in my daughter since we met Bella and her dogs. She's talking and smiling more. And the other night when I went to tuck her in, she was sitting on the bed reading to her stuffed animals.

It is definitely time for me to get to know Bella outside of the library. But the truth is that I am terrified. The last person I asked out was my ex-wife. I'm not even sure I know how to date anymore. And what if dating evolves into a relationship and Bella decides to leave? How will Madigan and I survive another abandonment? I won't put my daughter through that again.

Despite my fears, though, I still want to be with her and I vow to find the courage to make that happen.

-SPTL-

**BPOV**

There is rare sunshine for my Saturday morning run on First Beach. I move at a comfortable pace, flanked by Gandalf and Wallace. They love getting out here to stretch their legs as much as I do.

It's been a difficult few days. I performed surgery to remove a lost earring from a dog's stomach, treated a horse with an infected foot, and dealt with the aftermath when some asshole left a box of cats along the side of the road. And I've also been thinking about Edward far more than I probably should.

I'm not sure how to proceed with him and I'm dying to know if I'm just imagining all of the times I've caught him staring at me. Should I talk to Alice? Or should I just wait him out? It's these thoughts that have been keeping me up at night and counting the hours, minutes and seconds until Wednesday nights.

The sound of happy squealing breaks my thoughts and I look up to find the source.

What I see stops me in my tracks and I stand there immobilized, watching the scene in front of me.

Madigan and Edward are standing at the edge of the water. She's wearing a pink cap and a pair of polka dot rain boots. They are playing chase with the waves.

"Here it comes!" Edward yells.

"Run, Dadeeeeeee!" Madigan shrieks, running as fast as her little legs can take her.

The wave is closing in on her rubber-encased feet, but before it reaches her, Edward valiantly swoops her up, letting the wave flow over his own shoes.

He throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and runs in a circle. Madigan and Edward's laughter mixes with her shrieking. I watch them, transfixed.

If I hadn't already fallen for them, what I just saw would have done the trick.

The boys, recognizing a familiar voice, begin wildly barking. I give them a command to stay, but they keep going with the vocals. They blow my cover by catching the attention of their smallest admirer and she immediately runs over, followed by her father.

"Bella, what a nice surprise," Edward says in greeting. He is wearing a long-sleeve Seattle Sounders shirt, cargo shorts and a pair of ratty Nikes. His cheeks are flushed and the wind has sent his hair in every direction. He's beautiful - in every way.

And I know now what I want to do. I don't want to talk to Alice and I don't want to wait him out.

So, before he can say another word, I decide to take a giant leap of faith.

"Edward, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

**A/N:**

**What is your favorite children's book? Mine is **_**Mog, The Forgetful Cat**_**.**

**Thank you very much for reading, reviewing and retweeting. I truly appreciate you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

I don't own Twilight, but I do own any mistakes in this chapter.

Thanks, as always, to Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake for all of their help and support.

**Chapter Five: Bow Wow WOW**

BPOV

He stands there like a character in a movie after I've hit the pause button and I feel humiliation spread throughout my body.

I feel a little like Wile E. Coyote after one of his not-so-crafty stunts fails and he goes plummeting at rocket speed down into a deep canyon. So, I do the only thing I can think of to save myself from death by mortification.

I backpedal. Or, at least I try to.

"Um...I mean...oh God...I..."

I'm desperately trying to avoid looking at his face, when I hear laughter. I look up - slowly.

"You are so cute when you get flustered like that," Edward says.

"What?"

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just a little...no, a _lot _caught off guard."

"Oh, I didn't mean to...I just...," I stammer. I don't even try to hide my disappointment.

"Bella. Let me explain. You caught me off guard because, well, you beat me to the punch."

"I did what?"

"Beat me to the punch. I was going to ask you out, but you beat me to it."

"You were?"

"Yes, but to be honest, I just hadn't gotten the courage yet."

Madigan, who has been quietly digging in the sand with a stick next to us, decides to pitch in to help her dad.

"Uncle Jasper said that Daddy is being a chicken s-h-i-t." The last four letters were whispered, but I heard them loud and clear. So did Edward, causing his face to turn ten shades of purple. It's taking every ounce of strength I have to not fall to the sand in a fit of very unlady-like giggles.

"Madigan Ruth Cullen! I can't believe you just said that," Edward scolds.

"What? That's what he said, Daddy." she exclaims, confused.

"Baby girl, please don't repeat anything Uncle Jasper says. Ever. And will you please go right over there and finish building your sand castle, so Miss Bella and I can have an adult conversation?"

She nods, then turns her huge green eyes to me.

"Can Gandalf and Wallace come build a sand castle with me?" she asks, carefully considering her words so that she doesn't say the wrong thing again.

"Of course, sweetie," I answer, ushering the boys in her direction. Watching them trot off together, I wish I had brought my camera.

"I'm never taking her back to Alice and Jasper's," he declares when I turn back around. And I can no longer contain my laughter. Soon, he joins in and we are doubled over. As the laughter dies down, we both catch our breath before he speaks again.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I never answered your question."

I beamed at him.

"No, you sure didn't."

"Well, let me remedy that right now. My answer is yes."

I am standing still, but inside I am running a victory lap around the beach, giving high-fives to everyone I see. He said YES!

It's official.

I have a date with Edward Cullen.

**-SPTL-**

EPOV

I have a date.

No, wait.

I have a date with Bella Swan.

And I can't deny that the fact that she asked me was really sexy. This isn't nearly the first time I've been asked out since my divorce. I'm surprised Mag and I didn't gain 50 pounds from all of the casseroles that our very "welcoming" lady neighbors and classroom moms brought over. But I had no interest in dating then. And I really just had no interest in them, period. Bella, on the other hand, has my complete interest.

She is sweet and intelligent and drop-dead gorgeous. And she's so great with my daughter.

We had exchanged numbers at the beach and I decided to man up and call her that night. She may have done the initial asking, but I wanted to be the one to call first and set everything up. It's just dinner, but all the same, I couldn't wait to have her to myself.

When I take Madigan to the library this week, something has changed with Bella and I. We are more animated. Shyness and formality are replaced with laughter, unrestrained staring and excuses to touch.

Saturday night can't get here fast enough.

**-SPTL-**

On the night of the date, I'm putting my shoes on in my bedroom when my daughter walks in.

"Is Charlotte here yet, Mag?"

Charlotte is Madigan's favorite babysitter.

"Not yet. Where are you going tonight, anyway, Daddy?"

"I'm taking Miss Bella to dinner," I explain as I lace up my Chucks.

"What time are you going to be home?"

I finish with my shoes, crouch down to eye level, dreading the fear that I know will be there when I look at her. For children, this is an important question. But for a little girl who was left behind by her own mother, this question is everything. She's not asking me for a time. All she really wants to know is that I'm coming home.

I put my hands on her skinny little arms and look her right in the eye.

"I'll be home after you go to bed, Mag. But I will wake you up when I get back so I can say good night, okay?" I kiss her forehead.

"Okay. But can't I go with you?"

"Not tonight, baby girl. This is a grown up's dinner. Besides, if you go with me, who is going to help Charlotte make the chocolate chip cookies I got the ingredients for today?"

Her eyes open wide. I knew that would be the perfect way to distract her. Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring.

"She's here!" Madigan exclaims, taking off down the stairs to greet her.

"Please ask who it is before you open the door, Mag!"

It's Charlotte. I welcome her in and show her the list of emergency numbers as well as the menu for dinner.

On my way out the door, I hug my daughter and she whispers in my ear.

"Say hi to Miss Bella for me, please Daddy."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Have fun with Charlotte, okay? And don't eat all my cookies!"

Before walking out of the house, I turn to my daughter once again.

"I'll see you when I get home tonight. I love you, Mag."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**-SPTL-**

BPOV

I smooth my skirt for the millionth time. I'm probably over-dressed, but I really don't care. This outfit makes me feel confident and confidence is what I'm in serious need of right now. Edward is due to arrive any minute and I'm scared to death - which is ridiculous, considering how brave I was when I asked him out and how much fun we had together at the library this past week.

The boys sit on the floor of my bedroom watching me pace back and forth; their heads following me as if I'm a tennis ball being lobbed back and forth across the net.

"What if he doesn't like me after tonight?" I ask them. "What if I say something really stupid and inappropriate? What if I bore him to death?"

The doorbell rings, followed by barking.

"Oh shit, he's here," I announce to the now enthusiastic canines. "Calm down, guys. I'm sure Edward didn't plan on getting mauled on our first date...at least not by you."

I take a huge deep breath, plaster a smile on my face and walk to the door. When I open it, he is standing with his back to me, leaning against a post on the front porch. With the sound of the door opening, he turns around and freezes.

"Wow," he says quietly.

"Hi, Edward," I greet him, my face heating up from his stare.

"Bella. You look beautiful."

Before I have time to stop myself, I blurt out, "You do, too."

"Well, thanks," he replies with a smirk.

I should be mortified by my uncontrollable mouth, but I was always taught that honesty is the best policy. I have never really seen Edward when he isn't dressed for work. Tonight he wears a pair of dark jeans, black button-down shirt rolled to the elbows and a pair of gray converse - he looks seriously hot. I have no idea how I am even going to breathe, much less talk on this date.

"Shall we?" he asks, gallantly offering his arm to walk me down the front steps out to his car. Like his work clothes, I wasn't used to him not driving his truck. Tonight he is in a fully restored midnight blue Mustang, with white racing stripes. Am I dreaming right now?

"1968 Mustang GT Fastback, right?"

Edward stops, turning to look at me to assess whether or not he just heard what I said.

"Yes," he says slowly. "You know cars?"

"Um, not exactly. My dad has a slight obsession with Steve McQueen."

"Chief Swan? Who knew! I'll have to tell that to my sister Rosalie. My parents almost had to tap into her college fund to pay for all of the tickets he gave her for street racing." Edward laughs as he opens my door for me and helps me in. I look into the mirror and see him jogging around the back of the car. He slides effortlessly into the seat and turns the key.

The engine starts with a sexy growl and we are off to our destination. I almost start panting like one of my dogs while watching his forearms flex as he moves the gear shift.

We pass the Forks welcome sign going south on 101.

"Where are we headed?" I inquire.

"I'm taking you to the Lake Crescent Lodge. The food is really good and the view is amazing and best of all, we have a much lower chance of running into anyone from Forks."

"What's the matter, Mr. Cullen? You don't want to be seen with me?" I joke.

"Quite the opposite, Miss Swan. I don't want to see anyone from Forks because I don't want us to get interrupted."

I look over at him and he is smiling his gorgeous smile. My heart skips about a thousand beats.

On the way to dinner, we talk about Madigan and I am so happy to hear how much she loves going to the library to read with the boys. He tells me about his forestry work for Crowley and Sons Logging and points out several sites where his current projects are.

Our conversation is relaxed and fun. With every mile we drive, I feel my fear slipping away.

**-SPTL-**

We are seated in front of a large picture window with a stunning view of the lake. The appetizer is delicious and so is the glass of red wine I'm drinking. Edward asks me to tell him about my life after I graduated from high school and left town.

I tell him about going to college and vet school and begin regaling him with my craziest vet clinic story.

"Four days?" He asks, setting his beer glass down on the table and leaning forward on his elbows.

"Yes! She stayed in bed with that dog for four days after it died." I answer, with a shudder.

"That is just…just…disgusting!" he belts out, causing us both to start laughing.

We are soon interrupted by the server delivering our salads.

"So, Edward, "I begin, "now that I've thoroughly grossed you out, tell me about your family. I really only knew Alice growing up and I've never met Rosalie. She is older than you, right? Where is she now?"

"Rose lives in Seattle now. She's the director of the Seattle Auto Show."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she put her car enthusiast ways to good use. She helped me restore the Mustang, actually. And she's married to her college sweetheart, Emmett. He was a linebacker for the Huskies. They have a son, Robert. We call him Bertie."

"What does Emmett do?"

Edward smirks. I melt.

"Emmett works for King 5 News. He's got a segment called _Em's Gems_. Basically, he goes around the city covering special events and tries a whole bunch of crazy stunts like repelling down from the roof of Safeco with the Mariner Moose and competing in a ranch dressing eating contest. He'll try anything, which is why he's so popular. He's like a _Jackass_ reject, but he's a good guy and a great dad."

Edward starts to laugh suddenly at a memory.

"Last year, he got invited to go flying with the Blue Angels before they performed at Seafair. That fool bought a pair of Ray Ban aviators and was going around for a week quoting Top Gun and telling me to call him Ice Man. And he wants to do the whole thing live, right? So, they cut away to him as he's taking off and he's screaming like a little baby. And the news anchors are just about pissing themselves laughing. But that's not the best part."

By this point, I am about to piss _myself_.

"It's not?" I cackle.

"No! The pilot goes to do a barrel roll and the next thing you know, Emmett is out cold in the cockpit. We haven't let him live that one down."

"Please tell me I can find that on YouTube," I reply, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Last time I checked, it had over 200,000 hits. They even covered it on Leno."

We continue talking and sharing stories through dinner and dessert and coffee, until the waitress kindly informs us that the restaurant staff is ready to go home. We look around, seeing that tables have been cleared and the chairs stacked on top of them. We had been so caught up in our conversation that we never noticed all of the patrons leave.

Edward apologizes for the inconvenience, but our waitress won't hear of it.

"You two looked like you were having so much fun, we didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Edward and I look at each other and smile shyly. I'm sad that our dinner is over, but thankful that we at least have the car ride back to prolong our date.

"I'm not ready for this night to end," Edward confesses as he pulls into my driveway, "but I have a daughter at home that gets a little antsy if I'm gone too long."

"I completely understand, Edward. But for the record, I don't want this night to end either. I've had an amazing time."

"So have I," Edward agrees, "and in fact…I'd like to ask _you_ out this time."

As I watch his tail lights disappear down my street, I know that sleep won't come easy tonight as my mind replays the events of the night - especially the tender kiss he gave me before he said goodbye.

**-SPTL—**

EPOV

I pay Charlotte and walk up the stairs toward my daughter's room, unable to keep the smile off my face.

True to my promise, I wake Mag up to prove that I've come home to her. I tuck her back in and turn towards my room.

I begin the process of pulling keys and wallet and phone out my pockets before undressing for bed. I go to throw my phone on the night stand, but change my mind.

Unlocking the screen, I tap out a text message.

**What are you doing next Saturday night?**

**A/N:**

**Thank you for sharing your favorite childhood books with me. I apologize to anyone who didn't get a review reply for the last chapter.**

**Speaking of which...I'm taking a class right now that is really time-intensive. So, I might have to make a choice between writing chapters and writing review replies. Something tells me you'd rather have the chapter!**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: In the Dog House

**A/N: I hate to take you down a bumpy road after all of the sweetness from from the last chapter, but it has to be done. Thank you so much for reading!**

**MoltenChocCake and Lemonmartinis did not only beta this chapter - they saved it.**

**I don't own Twilight - but I do own any mistakes.**

**Chapter Six: In the Dog House**

BPOV

My date with Edward turns into dates - dinner, movie in Port Angeles, hikes through the Hoh Rain Forest. We also spend quite a bit of time with Mag - ice cream after reading time, flying kites on the beach and we even talk about a trip to the zoo in Seattle. I can't remember a time since I've returned to Forks that I've been happier.

Behind this dreamy feeling, however, is the reality that although we spend just about every free moment together, Edward has not made a single move to take things further. I haven't been taken to his parents' house or to any Cullen family gatherings, and he has made no mention of formally meeting my parents. I tell people we are dating, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to call Edward my boyfriend yet. We have also done nothing physically outside of kissing and I'm not sure why, as I know that we're intensely attracted to one another.

It's confusing, but at this point, I don't know how to approach the topic with Edward without adding strain to what feels like a very fragile situation.

One thing is certain, however. I want to be with Edward. I just hope he feels the same way about me.

**-SPTL-**

I'm grabbing a well-deserved beer out of the fridge when I hear the doorbell. I had two emergency surgeries and an off-site call today and I'm exhausted. I didn't even bother to change out of my scrubs before I left the clinic today.

I open the door to find Edward on my front porch. He looks stressed. It's obvious he hasn't slept or shaved in days and is still dressed in his work clothes.

"Edward, are you okay? Is something wrong with Madigan?" I ask, now alarmed.

"No, I just..." he starts, "I just need to talk to you."

His appearance, plus the sad tone of voice are causing my stomach to start tying itself into knots.

"Come in, I was just sitting down for a beer." I open the door all the way and wave my hand to lead the way into the house.

"Um, actually, do you think we could just go for a walk? I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, let me just go get to shoes on and grab the boys. They could use some exercise anyway." I'm bone tired, but I have a feeling that whatever is on Edward's mind, needs to be dealt with right away. Whatever is bothering him, I want to help. I put both boys on a lead, letting them go once we get into the woods behind my house. We are quiet as we walk - the only sounds are those of our footsteps, dog tags and the gentle creak of fir limbs as they sway in the light breeze.

Edward is the first to break our silence.

"You know, Rose and I used to play out here when we were kids. We used to make up all kinds of stories and act them out. And we'd play hide and seek and collect things to take back to my mom for her flower press. Or I would just come out here by myself when I had something to work out in my mind. I never wanted to leave when it was time to go home and I guess I never did. The woods have always been my favorite place."

Edward stops at an old fallen log and gestures for me to sit down. I still have a good view of the boys frolicking around, sniffing everything in sight.

"What do you need to work out this time, Edward?" I ask, trying to hide the nervous edge in my voice.

"Bella, I've been putting this off for a while now, but there's something I need to tell you. I need to tell you about Kate."

**-SPTL-**

EPOV

We are at a turning point - there is no going back. But the time is right and this needs to be done. Bella needs to understand what happened and she needs to understand why I'm telling her. She must make a decision that will either bring us closer together or completely tear us apart. I've been losing a tremendous amount of sleep fearing the latter.

"Kate and I got married not long after we graduated from college. I got a job with a logging firm in a small coastal town in Oregon and moved us there. Kate had gotten a degree in interior design and she found a job working for a company that does design work for hotel chains. We bought a house. We had Mag and I really thought life couldn't get much better. Kate and I didn't fight. We got along well with each other's families. We were supportive of each other. I knew she wasn't doing a job she loved, but she never showed signs of being unhappy at home. And I figured that once I was able to get well established in my career, I could move us to a college town somewhere and work for the forestry department. That way, there would be more opportunity for her in her career and social life. I didn't care where we lived, as long as we were together. Kate was terrified to be a mother, but after Mag arrived, she seemed to have relaxed a lot."

Bella sits on the log and listens patiently as I relive my life with Kate.

"After Mag started pre-school, Kate started attending classes at the local community college and going to these seminars in Portland on the weekends. I encouraged her and gladly agreed to take care of Mag while she was gone. It got to the point, however, that she was going all of the time. I never voiced any concerns, though, because I figured if she was happy, then I was happy. She flew down to Florida to help when her sister's baby was born and then started making trips every couple of months, it seemed. When she came back, it was as if she still wasn't here. She wouldn't let me touch her. And she really only spent time with Mag when she had to. On the night before she was supposed to come home from her last trip to Florida, she called me in the middle of the night and told me she wanted a divorce and wanted me to have full custody of Madigan."

Bella gasps.

"I was in a state of shock, Bella. I didn't know what to think or do. I was served divorce papers right away and my mom stayed with Mag as I took the first flight to Florida to confront her. If she was leaving us, I wasn't going to let her do it the cowardly way. And I needed her to tell me, to my face, why she was abandoning her daughter. When I found her, I almost didn't recognize her. She wasn't the woman I had married. She was dressed like one of the Kardashians and tanning by the pool like she didn't have a care in the world. I didn't know this woman."

Bella reaches out and grabs my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I feel as if I don't have the right to hold her hand right now, in light of what I'm about to say.

"Kate had met Garrett when she went to Florida for her sister's baby. She told me that when they met, she realized all of things she'd been missing in her life. And she told me she hadn't been in love with me for a while and a bunch of bullshit about how Garrett was her soul mate and that they were meant to be together. He offered to take her around the world first class, while all I could offer her was a boring life in some cheap tourist trap in nowhere, Oregon. And you know the funny thing, Bella? Her telling me she didn't love me? It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. What killed me was how easily she was willing to give up our daughter. She told me that her life with me was stifling and she couldn't do it anymore and that Madigan was much more mine than hers anyway. She even had the audacity to tell me how resilient kids are. Can you fucking imagine? I signed the papers right then and there, and flew back to Oregon to tell my daughter that her mother wasn't ever coming home. It was the single most difficult thing I've ever had to do."

Bella's expression is one of horror and she looks like she's ready to fly down to Florida herself.

"So, Kate gets her soul mate and a life of leisure, and my daughter gets scarred for life."

The pain, the anger and the sadness I feel on behalf of my little girl comes gushing out of me and I begin to sob. Bella grabs me tightly, whispering how sorry she is and telling me what an amazing father I am and what a wonderful job I've done raising my daughter. I look up into a pair of brown eyes full of compassion and she thanks me for sharing this with her.

"Bella, I...," I struggle with what I need to say next. "Bella, I needed to tell you this because I care a great deal about you and I want a relationship with you. I need you to know what you'd be getting in to if you're with me. I have a tremendous amount of baggage and it's hard for me to trust anyone. I have a daughter that still has nightmares and always needs to be reassured that I'm coming home to her, even when I leave for work for the day. And you know the trouble she's been having in school. She's my number one priority and I have to protect her. I can't have her getting attached to someone and then having to suffer again if they leave. I won't let her go through that again, Bella."

**-SPTL-**

BPOV

As Edward talks, I hear an ultimatum in his words. He's telling me he wants to be with me – _if_ I can guarantee that I won't do what _she_ did. All of a sudden, I am shaking with fury because of this woman I've never met. I am furious that her cruelty toward this amazing man and his daughter has caused an avalanche of consequences that is now aimed straight for me.

But I won't take this lying down - I won't allow her actions to cost us our happiness. I jump off the log and put myself in front of Edward in a defensive stance.

"Edward, I care about you and Madigan so much. You both have come to mean a great deal to me. You're an incredible father. And believe me when I tell you that your love for her and protection are some of the things that I most admire about you. I can't even begin to understand what it's like to be in your position and face what you've both had to face. I most definitely want to have a relationship with you - with both of you. In fact, I've been trying to think of a way to talk to you about it. You're everything I want. But it sounds like you want me only if I can accurately predict the future – if I can promise you right here and now that I won't ever leave, and put you through hell again. How am I supposed to do that, Edward? A tree limb could fall on me right now and kill me..."

As I say this, Edward pulls me out of the way of any potential flying branches. I pull back, needing to finish what I started.

"...and I'd be just as gone as if I decided to leave you some day. I can't live my life in fear of falling branches...and neither can you. I mean, can you guarantee that you won't leave _me_ some day? And should I forget about you now if you can't? "

Judging from Edward's expression, my words have completely shocked him. But he needs to hear them.

"I'm not trying to sound selfish," I continue. "I just don't want to get caught in Kate's wake and that's what I see happening here. I'm not her, Edward. If you need a guarantee on _that_, you've got it. And I will _not_ pay for her mistakes."

With my final dramatic line, I call the boys to me and start to head back down the trail, leaving a thoroughly stunned Edward standing where I've left him.

**-SPTL-**

I am almost back home when I hear him calling my name. It sounds like a desperate plea and it stops me in my tracks. I turn to see him running through the trees – straight for me.

"Bella, please," he calls out as he runs, "please stop. I need you. _We_ need you. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave."

He stops behind me.

"I deserved every word of that, Bella," he pants out, "you are so right. I'm being unfair to you. I'm judging you on the actions of someone else and that's wrong. It's so wrong. I want to be with you. No ultimatums. Please, Bella."

I turn around to face him, but say nothing. I just throw myself into his arms.

We become a tangled mess of arms and mouths and tongues, devouring and consuming.

I pull away from him, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other tenderly on his jaw.

"I understand, Edward," I soothe, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand, "I understand you're protecting your daughter. I just don't want to lose either of you. I want to be with you...in every way. But if you don't trust me, then we have nothing. I'm not her, Edward. _ I'm not Kate_. Please have some faith in me...in us."

"I do, Bella. And I was an idiot for even thinking about doubting you."

My response is a passionate kiss.

How could any woman leave this man and his perfect little girl? I know I can't.

Kate is a cold-hearted bitch. But her loss is most definitely my gain.

**A/N**

**Thank you for every rec, RT, review, word of encouragement and everything you do to make this such a great experience.**

**I owe a lot of love and thanks to jaimearkin for nominating 'SPTL' for the Lemonade Stand fic of the week poll. There is still a bit of time to vote, so you should head on over there to see the great stories they have in the poll. I will be heading over there myself to get some story recs!**

**The link: www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**I also set up a tumblr page to post pics and fun things for SPTL - just look for the captions that say 'SPTL' or 'chapter.'**

**The link: www(dot)mentaltravels(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Can't say thank you enough.**


	7. Chapter 7: Doggone Good

**A/N:**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thanks a million to lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake for all of their help and support - I couldn't do this without them!**

**This is a shorter chapter...a little slice of happiness, if you will. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter Seven: Doggone Good**_

**EPOV**

"Wow, look at that one!"

My daughter's voice breaks the silence as another meteor goes flying across the night sky. Catching her infectious excitement, the other voices around the campfire 'ooh' and 'ahh' and clap at the show that the heavens are putting on for us tonight. When Forks comes out from underneath its near-constant cover of clouds, the view of the stars is premium. And tonight we have really lucked out as a string of high pressure systems have coincided with one of the biggest meteor showers of the year.

Our little space camp is set up in an open meadow on the far end of my family's property. It is the perfect vantage point for would-be astronomers, and my junior Galileo is bundled up in her favorite 'Hello Kitty' sleeping bag on the air mattress I fixed up for her. It's pretty chilly out, but I'm not worried about her as she is not only being warmed by the fire, but also by two of her furriest friends.

In between s'mores and hot dogs and fireside stories, she has been pointing out constellations to me, Bella and the other members of our group - her grandparents, aunt, uncle, and Jacob and Leah. We all laugh at how cute she is when she proudly boasts that she learned them from 'Sesame Street' when "she was a kid."

It's a night of friendship, family, laughter and contentment. And I'm loving every minute of it.

I finish mingling with the other campers and make my way back over to my girls, only to find one of them wrapped in three blankets from head to toe, despite setting her chair up to where she almost has her feet in the flames of the fire. Barely able to see her face, I can't resist picking on her a little.

"What's with all the blankets, baby? Are you from Arizona or something?"

She turns to her side, letting out a guffaw.

"You know, Smartass-ward, you're lucky that my arm is under so many layers right now. Otherwise, it would be smacking you."

I laugh at her sassy comeback.

Bella squirms around in an attempt to generate some more heat inside her fleece and wool cocoon.

"How come you're not cold, anyway? Are you a vampire, or something?" she asks in a frustrated voice.

"Who needs a blanket when I'm sitting next to such a hot woman?"

Collective groans and a "really, Edward?" can be heard around the camp fire. Said woman just rolls her eyes, trying not to smile. She fails and I wink at her.

"You could come share my chair with me, you know," I offer, then decide to share hers instead after I imagine her trying to untangle herself and falling into the fire.

I slide in next to her in the reclining camping chair and gather her, mountain of blankets and all, into my arms.

"How do you feel now?" I ask, rubbing her arms.

She burrows her face into the space between my chin and my shoulder and lets out a contented sigh.

"Toasty. Warm and toasty."

Madigan's commentary has quieted considerably, and I suspect she is either asleep or getting close to it. The rest of our meteor party is talking about leaving, but I am perfectly content to stay under the stars with my girl a little longer.

The last words I hear before Bella drifts off are, "I love stargazing with you, Edward."

**-SPTL-**

What Bella said to me following my story of Kate were shocking, but true. She couldn't predict the future any more than I could predict the stock market. That day in the woods was a turning point for us and we've been virtually inseparable ever since. Bella is playing a more active role in Madigan's life, and although I still feel myself waiting for the other shoe to drop at times, I am learning to sit back and relax and appreciate what's happening in my world right now.

Bella and I decided that we wouldn't sit down with Mag to discuss our relationship. She has so much going on that we didn't want to throw one more thing on her, so our game plan is to just answer her questions if she asks. So far, she hasn't. Bella is amazing with her. She's taken her to the clinic several times and let her feed some of the animals. And she proudly displays any of the paintings or drawings that Mag brings her from the after-school art class that I signed her up for.

My parents are ecstatic that Bella and I are dating. She was nervous about telling them - worried that they might also have similar trust issues. All they needed to see was the smile on my face and on Mag's as well, and the deal was sealed. As early in to our relationship as this is, I already feel like Bella is a part of my family and I can't wait for her to meet Rosalie, Emmett and Bertie.

I wasn't scared of Bella's parents. Unlike my sister, I obeyed the law and had never been on the receiving end of one of Chief Swan's citations. I also figured that my car and my fishing boat wouldn't hurt my cause. I didn't even have to bring them up, though, because once her parents fell under my daughter's spell, Bella and I could have been going at it right in front of them and they wouldn't have noticed.

Alice suggested that Madigan and I try family counseling. She told me that although she could see a lot of changes in Mag, she thought that reading to Gandalf and Wallace wasn't nearly enough to help her through her fear of abandonment. Alice also felt that if I worked on healing my own wounds, I'd truly be able to not only physically, but mentally leave my past where it belongs. Bella's mom has a friend who is a counselor and she was able to make a recommendation. We've only been to two sessions so far, but Mag seems happy with whom we chose. I have to admit that it has been more difficult to me. I've always been a quiet person when it comes to my feelings. For Madigan and Bella, I am trying. We have a long way to go, but I feel like we're off to a pretty damn good start.

**-SPTL-**

**BPOV**

"Bella..."

A soft, smokey voice whispers in my ear as a gloved hand gently strokes my face.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Warm...comfortable...no," I mutter back with a displeased grunt.

I hear laughter and open my eyes, catching my bearings. I no longer see a fire or anyone else camped out in the field. I must have been in outer space myself to have not heard anyone leave.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"It's one in the morning. I've already got Mag and the boys loaded in the Jeep."

I untangle myself from my web of blankets and reach for his outstretched hands. Rising out of the chair, I start to topple over as I stretch but am rescued before I fall. He pulls me to him, grounding me.

"Hi there," he says, his lips merely a centimeter from mine. I close the gap.

"Hi," I reply, kissing him. We break apart and start gathering up what's left of our belongings.

We get in the Jeep and I look back and smile at Mag sleeping peacefully with her head against the door. I am so crazy about that kid...and her father.

Edward holds my hand and we drive down the dirt road to his house - a modern A-frame nestled in his beloved woods. It was a sort of guest house for his parents and they had it fixed up for him so that he and Madigan could have a place of their own after they moved back to Forks.

When we reach the house, Edward kills the engine, but makes no attempt to move and the only sound in the car is the dogs panting.

Looking back to make sure that his daughter is still safely in dream land, Edward brings his hand to the back of my head, pulling me forward to kiss me - long, slow and deep.

Edward is pretty much good at everything, but when it comes to kissing, he is a world champion - an artist. I'm fairly certain he's ruined me for life and if there were not two dogs and a sleeping Madigan in the back seat, I would be jumping back there and then jumping him.

We pull apart, but his hands stay tangled in my hair. He just stares at me and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he's thinking. I've seen the look before during countless make out sessions in our cars and on our couches. But we've never felt like we were entirely ready to make that major step in our physical relationship. So we've waited until the right time.

"Stay with me tonight," Edward whispers. "Please."

"Are you sure, Edward? You're not worried about what Mag will think when she wakes up and finds me here?"

"Beautiful, that's the least of my worries right now. Stay with me," he leans in and whispers in my ear, "I can't wait any longer. I want you in my bed."

Those last six words are my undoing and any hesitation I had about the timing has now left the building. There is only one response I can give.

"Yes."

**A/N**

**I encourage you to go listen to Jack Johnson's 'Constellations' - it's really perfect for this chapter. And there is a little photo collage for this chapter on my tumblr page. The link is on my profile.**

**I appreciate each and every one of you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Girl's Best Friend

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake are the **_**best**_**. I owe them many thanks.**

**My dear abstractway…thank you. You know why.**

**This chapter is entirely in BPOV. First lemon…*bites nails***

**Chapter Eight: Girl's Best Friend**

_"Yes."_

"Yes?"

"Yes, Edward. I want to stay with you tonight."

He blinks a couple of times, as if he was so convinced that I would say 'no,' that he doesn't know what to do now.

"Edward? Are we going to sit in the car all night?" I lower my voice. "Because I can think of warmer places I'd rather be."

That snaps him out of his stupor and we unbuckle our seat belts. Madigan has not stirred but Gandalf and Wallace start to squirm, knowing that it is time to get out of the car.

Edward reaches in and gathers his baby and I take my two boys by their leashes. I have dog food in the car, but no clothes or overnight things. But then again, I won't be needing them.

The front door is unlocked and we part ways past the threshold so that I can get the boys settled before joining Edward upstairs. Edward's house fits him so well. There is wood everywhere – from the beams to the floors to the walls – it is literally like being in a tree. It's simply furnished and its grandest feature is the gorgeous stone fireplace.

There are photos of Madigan at every life stage and photos of Edward's family. Looking at them, it's as if it has always been just the two of them. I can't help picking up one of a pair of toddler feet standing on her daddy's boots on the dance floor. It makes my heart clench and cements the feelings that have done nothing but grow since that first night in the library.

I switch off the lamp. My way to the stairs is lit by the moon, beaming through the sky lights. The boys are on my heels as I ascend to find Edward.

He is changing the still sleeping Madigan into her pajamas when I make it to him.

"She's a very sound sleeper," I whisper as we work to get her under the covers.

He laughs quietly.

"Yeah, she always has been. She gets that from me."

I help him tuck her in and once again my heart skips a beat as he brushes her hair off of her forehead, kisses her and whispers, "I love you, baby girl."

Too big to fit on Mag's twin bed, the boys have made themselves comfortable on the floor as close as they can get to their best friend.

"I can kick them out if you don't want them in here," I offer.

"No, let them stay. She will be so excited when she wakes up and finds them here."

He grabs my hand and we walk together out of Madigan's room. Closing the door behind us, we are finally alone.

-SPTL-

In the hallway, Edward grabs me, lifting me up so that my legs wrap around him. Our kisses are frantic and desperate as he carries me into the bedroom and sets me down near the foot of his king-size bed. We immediately break apart, removing boots and clothing as fast as we can. Our movements slow as each layer falls to the floor. When are down to our underwear, Edward pulls me toward him for a searing kiss, gently leading me back until my legs touch the bed. I don't take my eyes off of him as I slowly lay back and use my feet to push my head to his pillows.

Edward slowly climbs on the bed and kisses his way up my body – from my ankles to my calf, to my thigh. He reaches for my lace panties, kissing every bit of skin that is revealed as he slowly removes them. There is nothing hurried about his movements. He is learning me – worshiping and cherishing every part. I cry out as he puts his mouth on the most sensitive of places. Just before he can push me completely over the edge, however, he moves on, causing me to voice my protest.

"Patience," he whispers.

Once he reaches my abdomen, I run my fingers through his hair, and moan as he goes a step further, removing my bra and caressing my breasts with his hands and mouth.

When, at last, we are facing each other with bodies aligned, he pauses.

Leaning on one elbow, he gently strokes my cheek with his free hand, placing a soft kiss on my lips before saying, "you make me so happy."

I place my hand over his as he stares down at me.

"I'm yours, Edward."

His mouth attaches to mine and our fingers are laced and placed above my head as he gently pushes inside of me and begins to move. And it is so good. He feels so, so good.

And with every touch, every kiss, every thrust, every sweet and erotic word whispered in my ear, I am like a wave - building up higher and higher, until at last I come crashing blissfully to the shore.

-SPTL-

I wake alone and slightly disoriented in a tangled mess of sheets. I'm unsure of the time, but a look out of the window tells me that the sun has not yet risen. Anxious to find out where Edward has gone, I grab my underwear and one of his shirts off of the chair to put on before leaving the bedroom.

I tiptoe out into the hallway, but can hear no sounds, save for the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Downstairs, the den is empty and I start to get worried. Because I can't find Edward, I decide to go check on Madigan. It is during my approach to her room that I hear his voice. Mag's door is only slightly open, but enough so that I can see Edward stretched out on the bed, holding his softly crying daughter in his arms.

Smoothing her hair with his hand, he softly sings...

_So many times when the city seems to be without a friendly face_

_A lonely place_

_It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you_

_And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile_

_When there's no getting over that rainbow_

_When my smallest of dreams won't come true_

_I can take all the madness the world has to give_

_But I won't last a day without you..._

As if that sight alone isn't enough to melt me into a puddle of goo, I see Gandalf and Wallace stretched out on the floor, again closest to Madigan, ready to chase away any more monsters that threaten her in her dreams.

Not willing to disturb their moment, I quietly return to Edward's room, remove my clothes and climb back under the covers to wait for him.

I turn on my side, tucking my hands under my chin. A few minutes later, Edward returns, undresses and slides back into bed, facing me.

"Did I wake you up, beautiful?" he asks.

"No, you didn't," I answer with a yawn. "I woke up and you weren't here. I was worried, so I went to look for you. I saw you with Mag. Is she okay?"

He sighs.

"She's asleep now. Um, she's been having nightmares ever since her mom left. They've gotten better recently, but she had another one tonight."

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's something we're working on in therapy. Her doctor tells me that they won't last forever, thank God. It kills me when she has them."

Edward's face takes on a worried expression, as if what he's telling me is proof of his baggage and that it's going to cause me to pack my own bags and make haste for the door.

I don't want to ever see that look on his face again, so I begin to run my fingers gently through his hair. And, looking directly into his eyes, I say the words that I hope will calm his fears…permanently.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"You what?"

"I. Love. You. I'm in love with you, Edward. And I love Madigan, too. You think that nightmares and ex-wives and baggage are going to scare me away. But what you don't understand is that I would carry every bit of that for you. I would do anything for you and Mag."

He lets out a cry of relief, as if the weight of the worlds has been lifted off of his shoulders, and covers me with his body once again.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much. I think I've loved you since the moment we met."

-SPTL-

Sweaty and sated, he holds me with my back to his chest.

"It was all worth it," he says in a voice full of emotion.

"What was, baby?"

"All of it - every bit of hell that Kate put me through. It meant having my daughter and having you…and loving you. It was all worth it, Bella."

-SPTL-

I wake alone once again, but this time daylight shows through the bare windows. Rain has moved back in, making it the perfect morning for staying in bed. But the smell of something delicious and the low sound of music coming from the kitchen, has me reaching for the pair of Edward's old sweats and hoodie that have been placed at the foot of the bed.

I tip-toe downstairs, my face immediately breaking into a smile as I see my handsome man flipping pancakes at the stove while his daughter decorates the finished product with what looks like bananas and chocolate chips. They are singing along to the Temptations, turning to each other when it's time to belt out the chorus.

Wallace and Gandalf sit at the edge of the kitchen, thoroughly entertained by the cooks.

Their backs are to me, making it easy for me to sneak up on them.

"_I guess you'd say...what can make me feel this way?"_

Rather than simply saying hello, I join their voices, making sure mine is loud enough to hear.

"_MY GIRL!"_

Edward turns around and beams - not missing a beat - continuing to sing, only to me this time. Mag drops her spatula as she spins around on the stool Edward has set up for her so that she can reach the counter.

"Bella!" she squeals and runs toward me in a pink apron that bears her monogram. "You're awake!"

There is no evidence of tears this morning and, by her reaction to my presence, I take it that I don't have to worry about any awkwardness. I wonder what Edward told her while I was sleeping.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I give her a hug and she grabs my hand, pulling me into the kitchen. We go to Edward and I wrap my arms around his waist, reaching up on my toes to kiss him on the back of the neck. "What smells so good in here?" I ask, adding in a whisper only for him, "besides you."

Edward leans his head back, and puts it on my shoulder, letting out a groan.

"Sleep well, love?" He asks, kissing me on the cheek.

"Mmmm…very well. Now, what are we making?"

"We always make pancakes with banana and chocolate chips on Saturdays. Daddy makes the _best_ pancakes!" Mag exclaims dramatically.

"Ooh, I love pancakes! I can't wait to taste them. Should I set the table?" I offer.

"Sure," Edward answers.

As I open the drawer next to him to grab utensils, he says lowly in my ear, "I love you."

_Heart clench._

I smile.

"I love you, too."

-SPTL-

Pancakes are plated, adorned with smiley faces and Edward sends Mag to the bathroom to wash her hands. It's mostly an excuse to get her out of the room so that he can give me a proper good morning kiss.

"Is she okay with this?"

"Yeah," Edward confirms. "We had a talk this morning and I explained that you had spent the night and that you and I are together, and that you will be around more."

"Should I talk to her, too? I want to make sure she's really okay with everything. I know you say she is, but I need to hear it."

He nods, understanding what I need.

"Well, how about I take the dogs out for a walk after breakfast so that you can talk?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

"Anything for my girls."

-SPTL-

Breakfast conversation centers around making plans for the day. We decide to stay in and have a Disney marathon. True to his word, Edward takes the boys after the kitchen is cleaned and I offer to draw with Mag.

"Mag?" I ask, after we sit down to a table that has been cleared of dishes and replaced with art supplies.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Your dad tells me that he talked to you this morning. Can you tell me what he said?"

"He said that you would be staying with us again like you did last night and that you are his girlfriend like Peter's dad in my class."

I look at her, confused.

"What about Peter's dad?"

"He has a girlfriend. And she lives with them. Are you going to live here with us?"

Her question startles me, and I know I will have to tread carefully when I give her my answer. This is a little girl who has had her world turned upside down – a little girl who has grown accustomed to having her dad to herself. This is a little girl who is just starting to have some stability in her life. Will my presence disrupt that? Or will she have the same trust issues that her dad had?

"I don't know, Mag," I answer honestly. Edward and I just crossed our first two milestones last night. We were not ready for a step as big as cohabitating, but that didn't mean that it wasn't on the horizon. "Would you be okay if I did?"

"Could Gandalf and Wallace live here, too?"

I laugh. Kid's priorities are wonderfully innocent.

"Of course, sunshine. They go where I go."

"Well, then when are you going to move in?"

I laugh again, touched by the fact that even though she hasn't really answered my question, it is a start – a wonderful start.

**A/N**

_**I Won't Last a Day Without You**_**, performed by The Carpenters. Music and lyrics by Paul Williams and Roger Nichols.**

_**My Girl**_**, performed by The Temptations. Music and lyrics by Smokey Robinson and Ronald White.**

**Forthelongestday made a beautiful banner for 'A Soft Place to Land' – a link to the banner and her blog may be found on my profile.**

**Thanks again for everything!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shake

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**A huge debt of gratitude is owed to lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake. They help me keep this sail boat from running aground. **

**Chapter Nine: Shake**

**EPOV**

"What do you need to talk to me about, Son?"

"What makes you think I've got something to talk to you about?"

"Well, for starters, I know your lovely lady has the day off and you're out here with your old man instead of spending time with her. So, I figure you've got something on your mind. Everything's okay with Bella, right?"

Carlisle reaches into the cooler and grabs two sandwiches, a beer and a soda. He sits down across from me on one of the white leather benches of a sailboat named _Doctor's Orders_. It was a sixtieth birthday present from my mom. We've dropped anchor and are floating in the fairly smooth waters of the Puget Sound.

Last night at dinner, he had mentioned that he was going to take the boat out today. The weather was supposed to be decent, my mom was taking Madigan to a movie, and Bella was on call. It presented the perfect opportunity to solicit some advice from my dad.

"I got an email from Marcus and Jo," I tell him.

The soda can he is moving toward his mouth stops in mid-air. He swallows his bite of sandwich and sets the can down.

"Oh?" he replies. "What did it say?"

Marcus and Jo Collins are Madigan's _other_ grandparents. Like their daughter, they cut off all ties with us after the divorce. No Christmas or birthday cards. No response when I sent them a copy of their granddaughter's school pictures. Then again, I wasn't terribly surprised by their inaction.

Living across the country from one another doesn't exactly cultivate a close relationship. They flew out when Mag was born, but their trips out west were few and very far between. The times they did spend with my daughter were considerably different from those spent with my parents.

I hadn't even thought about them until my phone pinged with an incoming email last week.

"Marcus has a conference in Seattle in two weeks and Jo decided to travel with him. She asked if they could see Mag." I answer in a weary voice.

"Wow. Well, um, I'm kind of shocked."

"Tell me about it, Dad. That was the last thing I expected to see when I opened that message."

"I can imagine. So, what do you think about it?" he questions, taking a sip of his soda while patiently waiting for me to sort through my thoughts.

"You mean, aside from '_what the fuck?' _I think I want to delete that email and pretend I never received it. I mean, why now? They haven't so much as picked up the phone to say hello or whatever to us, not to mention that they've never acknowledged any attempts I've made to keep their granddaughter a part of their lives. I just don't understand it. And I get that traveling in the area is as good a reason as any other, but I'm worried that Kate is involved somehow. We've moved on. We've made a new beginning and we have a wonderful life now. I don't want them blowing up what we've built."

I drain the rest of my beer bottle and think about getting another one.

"I take it you haven't answered them, then," Carlisle responds.

"No, and _that_'s why I'm out on a sail boat in the middle of the Sound with my old man instead of spending time with my girl between her emergency calls," I laugh and rub my eyes. "What should I do, Dad? What would _you_ do?"

"That's a very good question. I get that you want to know why. And I get that you want to protect your daughter. But frankly, Son, I think you're wasting your time talking to me. I think the person you should be talking to is Madigan."

"But Dad, I…" I begin my disagreement but he cuts me off.

"No, Edward. Listen to me. I hear what you're saying. And I agree with every word. You need to consider Madigan's feelings, though. Maybe she wants to see them - even if she's not close to them. They're a link to her mother."

I don't care who they are, I don't want Madigan anywhere near Kate's family.

"And that is _precisely_ why I don't want her to see them. She's made so much progress. What if she has a giant setback and…"

"You're still telling me what _you_ want, Edward. This isn't about you. I know Mag doesn't talk about Kate much. But that doesn't mean she doesn't miss her. And that doesn't mean that she doesn't want some part of her back. This might actually be _good_ for her, Son. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to let her decide how this goes. If you want to protect her, then support her. Stay by her side always. Be there for her no matter what she chooses."

I tug at my hair. This is not at all what I want him to say – but I know he's right. I do need to talk to my daughter about this, no matter how afraid I am of her answer.

I let out a frustrated shout.

"Shit! Everything is going so well! Why did this have to happen?"

"She could very well say no, Edward," my Dad reminds me.

"True, she could. But for some reason I don't think she's going to."

"Well, even if she does, let her know that she can change her mind any time – even if you're already in Seattle when she does. And be sure to set some ground rules with the Collins. They need to accept whatever her decision is as well and support it. And if Kate _is _involved, the deal is off."

I definitely agree with that statement.

"Do you need your mom and I to go with you?" Carlisle offers.

"Thanks Dad, but Bella said she would go with us. It will be a good excuse for her to meet Emmett and Rose, too. For the record, Bella also told me to let Madigan decide - _and_ that she would kick Marcus and Jo's asses if they upset Mag in any way."

Carlisle smiles, pride showing on his face.

"I knew I liked Bella." he states.

"Yeah," I drawl, "I kinda like her too."

"Ha! There's no _kinda_ about it!" he yells, then gets serious. "I'm so very proud of you, Son. You're an amazing father and an amazing person."

I try not to get emotional over his words.

"I learned from the best, Dad."

-SPTL-

My Dad is snoozing in the passenger seat while I call Bella on our way back to Forks to see if she can meet me and Mag for dinner. I don't want to crowd my daughter when I ask her about her grandparents, but I also know that I just need Bella with me during this conversation.

"Hey captain," she answers in the sexy voice that gets me every time. "Did you earn your sea legs?"

"You know it, baby. But I missed you today. How's the animal population of Forks?"

"I missed you, too. It's been pretty quiet today, actually. Just had to go check out a litter of puppies around lunch time and look in on a few other patients."

I kind of hate when Bella's on call - it means that she can't stay over at my house because she lives closer to the clinic. I've only spent the night at hers a couple of times, and that's been when my parents agreed to keep Mag for the night. Since sharing a bed with Bella, I find it very difficult to sleep without her.

"That's good. I'm glad you got to have some time to relax today. Have you had dinner yet? I'm going to talk to Mag about Marcus and Jo and I was hoping you could be there. I thought we could all meet at the diner or something."

"Of course, baby. I'm so glad you're going to talk to her. Is that what Carlisle suggested, too?"

"Yeah," I look over at Carlisle's still sleeping form. "He agreed with you. He loves you, by the way."

Her sweet laugh echoes through my ear piece, causing me to accelerate a bit more. We chat about my conversation with my Dad for a few minutes before deciding on our final dinner plans.

"What if I pick up pizza and meet you at your house? I can even bring the boys if that will help," Bella offers.

As always, my girl knows exactly what we need. My heart swells with the love that I have for her, and I make a mental note to get something for her on the way home.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to plan on staying with you tonight. If I get a call, I get a call."

"That sounds perfect – especially the part about you staying. We're about an hour out right now and Mag and I will pick up some dessert on the way home. I can't wait to see you, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much. I will see you in an hour or so."

-SPTL-

After dropping Dad home, I take my chatterbox daughter to Thriftway to get dessert and flowers for Bella. Mag tells me all about the movie and the bookstore Esme took her to in Port Angeles and how she _is so excited_ to read her new purchase to Gandalf and Wallace. Listening to her untroubled voice should make me happy. In the wake of the email that is currently waiting for a response, however, I can't help but feel tense and weighed down by the implications of a visit from my former in-laws. And as callous as it might be, I can't help wishing that Mag wants nothing to do with them.

In the store, I grab a bottle of Bella's favorite wine and a gallon of her favorite cherry cheesecake ice cream and let Mag pick out a bouquet. The dyed purple daisies aren't what I would have chosen, but Mag reminds me that the color is Bella's favorite. I tell her that Bella will love them simply because she chose them.

We pull into the driveway to find the house lights illuminated and my gorgeous girlfriend standing on the porch with her two hulking dogs, waiting for us. I feel like I haven't seen her in years, and I am as anxious and squirmy to get out of the car to see her as Mag is to get to her two best furry friends.

When the car stops, Bella jogs down the steps to us. She's wearing her sexy maroon scrubs with the veterinary insignia and _Bella Swan, DVM_ embroidered over her right breast. I'm already looking forward to taking those off of her later.

"Bella!" Mag yells as she jumps down from the cab of the truck.

"Maggie May!" Bella shouts back. "Did you have the best day ever?"

This has been the way Bella greets my daughter for a while now, and, like everything about her, I love it.

"I did! I did! And we brought you purple flowers! I picked them out." Mag proudly shoves the cheap bouquet in Bella's hands as I look on. Realizing that Mag has remembered her favorite color, Bella takes the bouquet with one hand and moves her other hand to cover her heart. I can tell she is incredibly moved by the fact that Mag has remembered her favorite color. She crouches down to Mag's eye level and gives her a hug.

"These are the most beautiful flowers I've ever gotten, Maggie May. Thank you." Bella looks over my daughter's shoulder and gives me a breathtaking smile. I walk toward them and hand Mag the bag of ice cream to take inside. She runs up the steps with Gandalf and Wallace in tow.

I'm finally face to face with my girl.

"Got a hug for me, Dr. Swan?"

"Oh, I've got more than a hug for you, Mr. Cullen."

I raise my eyebrow as she stands on her toes and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Is that so?" I question.

"Mmmhmm," she says, right before pressing her lips to mine.

We break apart, breathing deeply, but touching our foreheads together.

"Hi there," she whispers.

"Hi, Love."

I connect our mouths again. We can talk later. I haven't been with her all day, and right now, I just want to kiss the shit out of her. Our moment is interrupted by my daughter's voice yelling for us to come inside and get some pizza.

"Tonight," I mumble against her lips. Lacing our fingers together, we walk into the house together for dinner and a very important conversation.

-SPTL-

We decide to have a pizza picnic in the living room. Bella places candles all over the room and even spreads a quilt on the floor.

"This is really fun, Bella," Mag proclaims between bites of her cheesy slice. She is propped up against one of the dogs as she devours her dinner.

"I'm glad you think so, Maggie May," Bella answers with a wink.

I give Bella a look signaling that I'm going to start our talk and she nods in agreement, moving closer to me.

"Hey Mag," I start. "Guess who I heard from the other day?"

She scrunches her eyes, giving me a curious look.

"Who, Daddy?"

"Um…" I hesitate and Bella places her hand over mine. "Grandma and Grandpa Collins. They're going to be making a trip to Seattle and they asked me if we would like to see them while they're there."

I stop to let her consider my words. When she doesn't answer, I continue.

"What do you think about that, Mag? Do you want to see Grandma Jo and Grandpa Marcus?"

"Are you going to see them, too?"

I flip my hand over and intertwine my fingers with Bella's in a show of unity.

"If you want me to, baby girl, of course I will." I look at Bella for confirmation and she smiles sweetly and reaches out to smooth Mag's hair.

"Can you go with us, Bella?"

Bella's face lights up and I can tell that Mag's inclusion of her is a _very_ big deal.

"Of course I can, Maggie May. Thank you for asking me."

"Is Mommy going to be there?" Mag asks so quietly I can barely hear her.

My heart seizes and my throat instantly goes dry. I know I will have to choose my words very carefully. I squeeze Bella's hand for strength.

"I don't think so, Mag. Grandma and Grandpa just said they would be there. They didn't mention your mom."

What she says next surprises the living hell out of me.

"Good. I want to see Grandpa Marcus and Grandma Jo, but I don't want to see _her_."

I have no idea how to respond to that. My heart wants me to cheer over words. My head tells me to play it cool. I've made it a point to not say anything bad about Kate in front of my daughter, no matter how mad I am at my ex-wife. I just don't think that is healthy for any of us.

So, what am I supposed to say to Mag after she tells me it's a good thing she won't see her mother in two weeks? I'm saved from the heavily awkward situation by my angel, Bella.

"Hey Mag?" Bella starts. "Do you want to help me scoop some ice cream for dessert?"

"Yeah!" she exclaims and takes off for the kitchen.

As Bella stands up, I tighten my grip on her hand, causing her to turn toward me.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"Anytime."

She gives me a quick kiss and makes her way to the freezer.

When they return with a tray filled with bowls of ice cream and various toppings, we settle back on our blanket and make plans for a weekend in Seattle, two weeks from now.

-SPTL-

Bella's pager goes off after the kitchen is cleaned and I take Mag to get ready for bed while she calls in to the clinic. Once teeth are brushed and another chapter of the book we're reading is read, I tuck my daughter into her bed.

I hear her voice behind me as I am turning out her light.

"I love you, Daddy. And I love Bella and Gandalf and Wallace, too."

When she declares her love for us, I'm no longer worried about former in-laws or ex-wives. Because I know that no matter what, we're all going to be okay.

I hear a sniffle behind me and turn to see Bella with tears in her eyes. She heard Mag's declaration and I can tell it means the world to her.

"We love you too, Maggie May."

-SPTL-

In my bedroom, Bella and I remove our clothes and I take her to my shower. There is no sweet and slow. After the events and emotion of the day, I need her desperately and she lets me take. When we towel off, we don't even bother with pajamas and when we climb into bed, the sheets are cold on our naked bodies.

I hold her close and despite our exhaustion, we talk about everything. And when we join together again, it is my turn to give.

-SPTL-

From: Cullen, Edward

To: Collins, Marcus and Jo

Subject: Seattle meeting

Attachment:

Marcus and Jo,

I can't deny how surprised I am to hear from you.

I've talked to Madigan about visiting you while you're in Seattle, and she would like to make the trip. We will be staying with my sister and brother-in-law while we're in the city. Mag's favorite place is the Children's Museum, so Mag and my girlfriend Bella and I will meet you there on Saturday at 11 am, if that works for your schedule. If not, let me know and we can figure something else out.

No matter what has happened, I'm glad that you would like to spend time with your granddaughter. I've attached a photo of her from the Read to a Dog Program at our local library. She is growing up so fast.

We'll see you in two weeks.

Sincerely,

Edward

**A/N: Up Next – more of **_**Em's Gems**_**.**

**There is a photo collage for this chapter on my tumblr page. Link is on my profile. Look for the scrubs and purple daisies!**

**Many thanks to the fabulous ladies over at The Lemonade Stand for nominating 'A Soft Place to Land' for fic of the week last week. I'm honored!**

**I also want to thank the lovely DiamondHeart78** **for rec'ng SPTL in her wonderful story 'Teacher of the Year.' She's an awesome person…not to mention a fellow Fassy fanatic. She has a new fic out called 'Delay' that is updated twice a day. I'm hooked and you will be too.**

**And thank YOU for reading – have a great weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake are my fantastic betas.**

**This is a little transition to set the stage for the big meeting with the grandparents. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Does Your Dog Bite?**

**From: Cullen, Edward**

**To: Collins, Marcus and Jo**

**Subject: Re: Seattle meeting**

Marcus and Jo,

Thanks for sending me the details about Saturday. Madigan is looking forward to seeing you. I do have something I need to say before we make the trip and I have been trying to find the right way to say it. I want Mag to see you, but if Kate is in any way involved, I'm afraid that we won't be there on Saturday. My daughter is my number one concern and I will do whatever I need to do to protect her.

Madigan's life was shattered after Kate left. Because of what happened, I have done everything I can to make sure that she has a stability. I don't want anything to disrupt that and, I will say bluntly, that I don't trust Kate. If she's anywhere near Seattle on Sunday or if she has anything to do with your visit, we will be staying in Forks.

Despite everything that's happened, I want Madigan to know her grandparents. Hope to see you on Saturday.

Edward

-SPTL-

**From: Collins, Marcus and Jo**

**To: Cullen, Edward**

**Subject: Re: Seattle meeting**

Edward,

We completely understand your position. Please know that despite the fact that we have been out of touch, we love our granddaughter and don't want anything to hurt her. We have not heard from Kate since she left. She didn't just walk out on you and Madigan, she walked out on all of us. I hope we have an opportunity to explain our own absence to you, sometime during our visit.

We can't tell you how happy we are that you are bringing Madigan to see us.

Sincerely,

Marcus and Jo

-SPTL-

BPOV

Relationships have never been much of a priority for me. It's not that I wasn't interested. It's just that most of the time I was interested in something else. As an only child with parents who encouraged my independence, the concept of being partnered with someone for more than casual dates was not something that I could ever wrap my head around. In vet school, I met Adam during one of my labs. He was so different from anyone that I had ever dated before and very attractive. We never fought, had decent sex and stayed together for over a year. When he left for a job in Michigan, I wished him the best.

Following graduation, the wedding and baby shower invitations started to roll in. The fact that I wasn't the one sending them didn't bother me. But my apathy at the idea of marriage and family did. I wondered if something was wrong with me. Shouldn't I want the white dress and all the trimmings? In response to my confusion and dismay, my mom simply put her arm around me and laughed.

"Bella," she told me. "It doesn't matter to you now, because you haven't met the right person. When you do, believe me, sweetie, it will."

I think of her words as I listen to my handsome man rock out to the oldies with his daughter in the Jeep on the way to Seattle. He's singing _My Boyfriend's Back_ in a hilarious falsetto that has Madigan and I in a fit of giggles. Any nervousness about seeing Marcus and Jo or meeting the rest of Edward's family has been forgotten among the games of license plate tag and 'I Spy.' Edward holds my hand the entire trip, lifting our entwined fingers every few miles to kiss them. After we have been on the road a while, the car is quiet. I turn my body toward Edward and study his profile, then glance in the back seat at Madigan contentedly drawing in her sketch book.

We board the Kingston Ferry, grab hot chocolates from the snack bar, and head out on the deck to enjoy the ride. Mag points out every little thing to us and asks a million questions. We ask a fellow passenger to snap a photo of the three of us. I can't stop looking at our portrait – the beaming faces of man and child are such a contrast from when I met them just a few months ago. It brings me crashing back down to reality as I remember the purpose of our weekend trip and the potential it has to knock down what we've built.

Edward notices my body tense.

"Everything okay, beautiful?"

I smile as confidently as I'm able.

"Yeah, it's great," I reply.

About half an hour later, we disembark and fly down 1-5 toward Rosalie and Emmett's house in the Madrona neighborhood of Seattle. By some miracle, there is little traffic to slow us down.

"Look Daddy and Bella," Mag shouts from the back seat. "It's the Space Needle!"

Her enthusiasm helps defuse my anxiety and before I know it, we are pulling up in front of a gorgeous mint green Colonial house, with white trim and beautiful landscaping. There is an SUV in the driveway, parked next to a two-seater sports car that must belong to the former speed racing champion of Forks.

"Wow," I whisper as the car comes to a stop.

We start to unbuckle seat belts and open doors when I hear a squeal, followed by the click-clack of heels on the pavement. The statuesque blonde goddess running toward the car can only be the notorious Rosalie Cullen McCarty.

"My Mag Pie is here!" she yells.

Madigan jumps out, barreling toward outstretched arms that instantly pick her up when she gets within reach.

"Aunt Rosie!"

"I missed you soooooooo much, Mag Pie! I couldn't wait for you to get here. We are going to have so much fun this weekend!" Edward's sister exclaims while smothering her niece with loud kisses.

"Don't mind us," Edward drawls, his arm holding me tightly around the waist. "We're just Madigan's entourage. We're not important or anything."

Rosalie walks over to us with Mag still in her arms, setting her down when she reaches us.

"Hey, Little Brother," she says quietly as they embrace. "I missed you, too. And who is the other member of Mag Pie's entourage?"

Edward grabs my hand and introduces me to his sister.

"Rose, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan."

From what I had heard about Rosalie over the years and from how I was told she reacted to Kate's abandonment, I expected hostility or at the very least an attitude of distrust. I received neither.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet the woman my family can't stop talking about," she greets me with a warm smile. "Although, as well as I know your father, I'm surprised we haven't met before."

We all laugh.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Rosalie," I reply, then pause before continuing. "And my dad says to tell you hello."

We all laugh louder.

"Well, come on inside. I just opened a bottle of wine - thought you could use a glass after that long drive."

Edward grabs the bag and we follow her into the house. It's even more beautiful on the inside. We walk through the living room with its huge picture windows looking out over the lake and follow Rosalie into the gourmet kitchen. We're almost ready to set our stuff down when we hear something that makes us all stop in our tracks.

"MOTHER PUSSBUCKET! *splash* SON OF A BISCUIT! *splash* HOLY SNICKERS! *splash* THAT'S FRACKING COLD!"

Over his shouts we can hear a younger voice counting and shouting encouragement.

"Come on, Dad! Five more seconds before you beat your last time!"

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"That," she drawls, "would be my husband and my son."

"YEAH!" two voices shout together from upstairs.

I give Edward a puzzled look and he rolls his eyes just as his sister did. He's obviously used to whatever antics are going on upstairs.

"Emmett McCarty!" Rosalie yells, "If you get water on my floor, you'd better plan on sleeping outside tonight! Now, hurry up and get down here. Mag, Edward and Bella are here. That means you too, Bertie!"

"It's a new record, baby!" a voice that can only be Emmett screams.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie returns sarcastically. "Now, hurry up!"

Edward and I are laughing at their exchange when Rosalie comes sauntering back over to us.

"Welcome to my own personal zoo!" She shakes her head and smiles, "Emmett's doing his annual segment on the Seattle Polar Plunge. It's a benefit for the Special Olympics and his viewers pledge money for how long he can make it in the water. He and Bertie have been training all week by filling the bathtub with water and ice. That fool will probably get hypothermia. Now, how about that wine?"

I can tell her annoyance is just a front. Her love for her family is written all over her.

I excuse myself to go to the restroom. When I return, there is a huge man holding Madigan upside down while she shrieks with delight. He's wearing a t-shirt that says, "Em's Gems Takes the Plunge."

Mag sees me and shouts between giggles, "Help me, Bella!"

Emmett's throws Mag over his shoulder and walks over to me, setting her down.

"The famous Dr. Bella! I'm Edward's favorite brother-in-law, Emmett."

I move to shake his hand, but find myself engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, 'not my favorite' brother-in-law," Edward scolds. "You break my girl and I will break _you_."

Emmett scoffs, sets me down and I have to move my limbs so that the circulation will return. Edward comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," I choke out after the air returns to my lungs.

A young boy who could only be Bertie, steps in front of us. He's wearing perfectly pressed pants, an _Em's Gems_ t-shirt, and a pair of suspenders. His huge hazel eyes are covered by a pair of smart, tortoise shell glasses.

He extends his hand in my direction.

"Hello, Dr. Swan. My name is Robert Carlisle McCarty. But you can call me Bertie."

I am completely charmed by this junior Alex P. Keaton and his formal introduction. He is absolutely adorable. I shake his outstretched hand.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Bertie. I've heard a lot about you. And please call me Bella," I return his greeting with a wink, causing him to blush.

After I've finally met everyone, we grab some snacks and then settle into our rooms. I'm surprised to learn that Edward and I are going to be sharing a room on this trip. When I question Rosalie, she brushes off my concerns, reminding me that she and Emmett are not our parents. Although we've only been here less than an hour, I already know that I'm going to have a great time.

A while later, Rosalie sends Edward and Emmett to the park with the kids so that she and I can get ready for dinner. Edward sees right through her and starts to protest, but I reassure him that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.

Edward's sister and I sit at the table, snapping beans into a big bowl. She asks me to tell her all of the Forks gossip, and I know it is just a warm-up for what she really wants to talk to me about. I decide to just go ahead and cut to the chase.

"Okay, Rosalie. I'm ready for it."

"Ready for what, Bella?" she asks innocently.

"The third degree - the 'if you hurt my brother, I will put out a hit on you' speech. I'm ready for it, so let it rip."

Rosalie laughs.

"I like you, Bella. And I won't deny that I sent the boys and kids away so that I could talk to you woman to woman. But it's not what you think. Look, I never liked Kate, although she did give me my gorgeous niece. I didn't want Edward to marry her. There was just something about her that I knew wasn't good. But Edward was just so blind where she was concerned. She could do no wrong in his eyes. He never seemed to catch her little digs about where they lived or Edward's job. And when Mag came along, it was even worse. It was like she walked on water after their daughter was born. No one in this family trusted her, but we never said anything to Edward. It wouldn't have done any good anyway. So we simply prepared to be there for him when the inevitable happened. Of course, none of us expected her to just throw them away like trash. I'll never forgive her for that. And I don't know what Marcus and Jo want, but I swear if that bitch has anything to do with this, I will personally track her ass down and feed it to the sharks."

"Rosalie," I start, "Edward and Mag are the best things to ever happen to me. Like I told Edward, I can't predict the future. But I can tell you that I love them both so much and I hope to be in their lives as long as they'll have me. And if you need help tracking down Kate, you know my dad has connections."

Rosalie puts the beans she's holding in her hand down on the table and smiles sympathetically at me.

"Bella, you're nothing like Kate. Let's just say that right now. I can tell how much you love them and you're all that they talk about. My brother radiates happiness. And I can't even believe that Mag is the same little girl I saw a few months ago. You've helped them more than you'll ever know, Bella. So, I didn't get you alone to threaten you. I got you alone to _thank you_."

I can't help the tears that fall because of Rosalie's words. What she's said is the icing on the already delicious cake that my life has become.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I whisper.

She hands me a napkin.

"Now, you better wipe those tears before the boys get back with the kids. I don't want Edward thinking I read you the riot act. He'll chew my ass into next week!"

We are both laughing hysterically as she tells me childhood stories about the Cullen kids, when Edward and Emmett return.

"Hi, guys!" Rosalie yells. "You're just in time to throw the steaks on the grill."

Edward looks over to me, silently asking me if I'm okay.

I give him my best smile and see him visibly relax.

Dinner is delicious and after we're full, Rosalie and Emmett surprise us by informing us that a babysitter will be here in about an hour. The adults are hitting the town tonight.

"God knows you can't go out in Forks!" Emmett bellows.

I have to agree and the chance to dance with Edward is impossible to pass up. We clean up and get the kids settled for the babysitter before heading out. The club Emmett and Rosalie take us to is in Belltown and the streets are full of weekend revelers, adding a wonderful energy to our evening.

The drinks at the trendy club are good and the music is even better. I also discover that after a few beers, Edward gets pretty handsy – just another thing to love about him. My man isn't exactly Fred Astaire on the dance floor, but what he lacks in talent, he makes up for in enthusiasm. I'm having the time of my life. After the stress we've been feeling about our visit with Marcus and Jo tomorrow, this night is exactly what we need.

When we return to the house, a familiar ritual is performed – only this time, there are two of us reassuring an anxious little girl that she hasn't been left behind.

No matter what happens tomorrow, I know that my mother is right. I know that I've met the right person. I know that I want him and his daughter in my life permanently. I want us to be a family and I want us to grow old together. I want them to know that not everyone leaves. I've never felt more _right_ about anything.

**A/N: **

**Thank you so much for reading. Rosalie is one of my favorite characters in the canon – I always thought she was fiercely loyal and doing her best to make the most out of a horrible situation. **

**The amazing RoseArcadia made a GORGEOUS blinkie and wrote a wonderful review for SPTL. There is a link on my profile. Check it out!**

**I will also be posting a photo on Tumblr of Em and Rosalie's house****.**

**Happy Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ears Perked Up

**A/N:**

**Oh my, I have a lot of "mea culpa's" to say. I'm sorry for taking so long with the chapter and sorry about the lack of review replies. I would give you my whole sob story about how busy my life is, but I think you'd rather read the chapter!**

**lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake are my wonderful betas – couldn't do this without them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**CHAPTER 11: Ears Perked Up **

The sun is just beginning to rise as I kiss my way down the column of her neck. Her soft skin is warm from the heat of our two spooning bodies. We both showered before collapsing into bed; not wanting to wake up smelling like stale beer and nightclub. As a result, my girl smells like fresh strawberries. And I woke up wanting to take a bite.

She doesn't stir, even as I run my hand underneath her threadbare Westminster Kennel Club t-shirt and close my hand over her breast, gently squeezing, then tugging on the nipple that hardens under my touch. It is only when I move my arousal against her backside that she finally comes to life. I smile into her skin when she quietly moans.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whisper in her ear.

"Mmmmm...," she responds.

I move against her again, earning another delicious moan. She rolls back toward me and the arm that was stretched out in front of her across her pillow while she slept, lifts behind, grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my mouth down to hers. I continue to caress her breasts as our tongues tangle and she surprises me by reaching for my hand, threading our fingers and moving them between her legs.

She places my hand where she wants it, then moves hers back to my hair. My strokes are gentle, causing her to pant. I move my hips away from her. As amazing as the friction feels, when I come, I want it to be inside of her.

"Edward...," she cries softly.

After all of the times we've been together, I know her body so well. This is my cue to increase...everything.

"Right there, baby?"

"Yes...yes...yes..."

Seconds later, I feel her body tense. I give her a moment to recover before I get her naked. Sleep pants and shirts removed, I slide in to her from behind. As cliché as it sounds, every time I make love to Bella, it's better than the time before. Her body is made for mine.

Her mouth is turned into her pillow in an attempt to muffle her sounds as I move inside her. I am not as successful as she is at staying quiet. She feels too amazing. I pick up the pace.

"You feel so good," I tell her. "So fucking good. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. So, so much," she replies, followed by, "Edward...faster, baby."

She doesn't have to tell me twice and when she falls to her release a second time, I am right behind her.

"You know," she starts, trying to catch her breath, "I packed these crappy pj's so that we wouldn't do this in your sister's house."

I snort, rolling on to my back.

"First of all, gorgeous, it's going to take a LOT more than a ratty t-shirt to keep my hands off of you. And second, if my sister didn't want me ravishing you in her house, she shouldn't have given you that sexy dress. Or the shoes. Honestly baby, I wasn't sure I was going to make it through the night without risking an improper conduct arrest."

She laughs, tucking her head into my neck and lightly running her fingers in slow circles on my chest. Times like this are some of my favorite times with Bella – curled up together in bed talking about anything and everything. I enjoy intimacy with her as much as I enjoy sex – well, almost as much. Lying here making silly top ten lists with my girl is doing a very effective job of keeping my mind off of today's meeting with Marcus and Jo.

With help from Mag's therapist, Bella and I have a backup plan and a backup plan for the backup plan. We chose a meeting spot that was close to the exit, in case Kate makes a surprise appearance. Although I have no reason to not believe her parents when they say they don't know where she is, I'm not taking any chances. And one of us will be with Mag at all times – I don't want her left alone with Marcus and Jo. I hate that a visit with my daughter's grandparents requires so much strategy and paranoia, but until I am certain that everything is on the up and up, this is just the way it has to be.

-SPTL-

Emmett sits at the table with the kids, devouring a mountain of waffles, bacon and eggs. Rosalie runs the griddle, waving Bella off when she offers to help.

"Hi, Daddy," my daughter says with a mouthful of waffles and syrup.

"Good morning, baby girl! Please eat with your mouth closed," I reprimand as I lean over to kiss the top of her head while stealing a piece of the bacon off of her plate.

"Sooooo, how did you sleep, Dr. Bella?" Emmett asks, innocently. He has that look in his eye, like he's been waiting all morning to deliver a zinger. I know that look well. My girl is completely oblivious, though, and I do nothing to clue her in. Better to let her get used to my brother-in-law's antics, since I fully intend for her to be a part of my family someday.

"I slept great," she replies politely, between bites of waffle. "How about you, Emmett?"

_Here it comes._

Emmett takes a swig of his juice, slowly wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh, great…but I woke up around sunrise, because the birds and bees were singing really loudly. I'm surprised they didn't wake up the whole house."

It takes Bella a second to figure out what Emmett just said. When she does, her face turns crimson.

"Did you hear them, brother-in-law?"

I smile smugly over the steaming cup of coffee in my hands.

"Yes, I did," I drawl, "and it was magnificent."

"Edward, one. Emmett, zero!" Rose yells from the kitchen.

"Well played, sir," Emmett concedes with a salute in my direction.

"I'm mortified," Bella leans over and whispers in my ear.

I put my arm around her and whisper back, "He's just jealous, beautiful."

Rose joins us at the table, winking at us. She gives Emmett a radiant smile.

"Emmett?" she sweetly asks.

"Yes, my dove?"

"Eat your breakfast and leave Bella alone, or you won't be hearing any bees singing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am," he answers, sitting up straighter in his chair and piling his fork with eggs.

"I didn't know that bees could sing, Uncle Emmett," Mag pipes up. "How do they do it?"

I choke on the coffee I'm drinking.

"That's a very good question, Mag," Bertie chimes in. "Let's look that up on my iPad after breakfast."

"NO!" the adults shout at once.

Suddenly, even the prospect of meeting Marcus and Jo doesn't seem nearly as scary as the direction that this conversation is heading.

Later that day, after my nephew trounces me in chess, Bella and Mag and I load up the car to head to the museum. We will be going back to Forks at the end of the day and Rosalie, Emmett and Bertie have a church function to attend, so we say our goodbyes in the driveway. Bella and Rosalie make plans to get together again soon and invite Alice. Emmett and I talk about taking a boys-only camping trip.

When Bella and Mag are buckled in, Rosalie pulls me aside.

"I'm sorry we didn't really get a chance to talk, but I want to tell you that I'm so happy for you, little brother. She's amazing. She's it, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," I answer honestly. I've known this for a while – that I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella. In fact, I plan on talking with Mag when we get back about how she feels about asking Bella and Gandalf and Wallace to move in with us. I don't have to worry about what her answer will be, but I want her to have a say in this very important step in our lives.

Rosalie lets out a squeal, sounding very much like Alice, and practically renders me deaf.

"I knew it! I'm so excited! I haven't seen you this over the moon since Mag was born. Love looks good on you, little brother. Now, I want you to call me and tell me all about what happens with Marcus and Jo. And you better keep an eye on my Mag Pie, Edward. If they do anything to hurt her, I swear I will…"

I cut her off before she can go any further with her threats.

"Bella and I have got it under control, sis."

"Okay, okay…well, call me the second you get home."

"Will do. Now, let me go so that I can get this over with."

One hug later, my girls and I pull away from the curb, honking and waving. I see Rose run back inside, surely on her way to call my mom and Alice.

-SPTL-

We walk into the Seattle Children's Museum hand in hand – a unified front. Bella looks gorgeous in her dress covered in flowers, almost matching the outfit that Esme bought for Mag. She carries a gift that she helped Mag make for her grandparents. I can't help looking around and inspecting every corner, expecting Kate to jump out any minute. My pulse races and I start to sweat.

Marcus and Jo stand just outside of the snack shop located in the museum. I almost don't recognize them, as they look like they've aged about 15 years. But their Florida tan gives them away, sticking out profoundly from the pale Seattle-ites walking around them. They are surrounded by gift bags adorned in various shades of Mag's favorite pinks and greens. To my extreme relief, my ex-wife is not with them, and I relax for the first time in days. Jo's eyes go directly to Madigan, and her shaky hand flies to her mouth as a sign of either shock or regret for lost time, or both.

"Oh my God, look at her, Marcus," I hear Jo say.

We stop midstride, leaving an awkward gap between our two parties. No one wants to close it yet. It's the perfect metaphor for our situation – so close, yet still so far away. Tossing my anxiety and distrust aside, I make the first move. Besides, the faster we get started, the faster we can get back to Forks and move on with our lives.

"Marcus. Jo," I shake a wrinkled hand and kiss a painted cheek. "It's great to see you."

Hopefully, my insincerity is concealed.

"Edward," Marcus returns stoically.

"You look wonderful, Edward," Jo's watery voice comments.

Our exchange is brief. They didn't cross two time zones to see me.

Jo crouches down to get closer to a face that is a first grade version of her own daughter.

"Hi, Grandma Jo," a soft voice greets.

"Madigan."

Seeing and hearing her granddaughter for the first time in way too long opens the floodgates. Tears flow freely as Jo crushes Mag to her chest. Marcus joins in on the reunion, displaying the most emotion I've ever seen in the entire time I've known him. At last, the motive for their visit is clear: they missed their granddaughter. And from her reaction, it's apparent that she missed them, too.

I stand back, wrapping my arm around my Bella, giving Mag the space to make up for lost time.

Bella kisses me below my ear and whispers, "I'm so proud of you, Edward. I love you."

Her words and the smile I see on Mag's face help melt the frost that had settled over my heart when my old life collided with my new life, threatening to upend it.

I kiss Bella softly on her lips. "I love you too, baby."

Once our eye contact breaks, we find that Marcus, Jo and Madigan have finished catching up and are waiting for us to notice them.

"Who is this lovely lady, Edward?" Jo asks with sincere enthusiasm.

"Marcus and Jo, this is my girlfriend, Dr. Bella Swan," I answer.

"She's an animal doctor!" Madigan offers.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Collins," my present replies to my past.

I wait for a collision of the two, but it never comes.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Dr. Swan."

"Please call me Bella. Should we find a place to sit down?" Bella suggests.

-SPTL-

We go in to the snack shop to catch up. Marcus and Jo tell us about the week they've spent in Seattle, and make a great effort to get to know Bella. Their voices hold no hint of animosity toward her. And I don't get the sense that they are doing investigative work for their daughter. In fact, Kate never makes an appearance – literally or figuratively, and I am reminded of how her betrayal didn't just impact my household.

Mag opens her gifts - a dolphin stuffed animal, some books because they heard about the Read to a Dog Program, and some clothes. The situation might be tense, but my daughter is a little girl, and in the presence of presents, she lets her guard completely down.

"Look, Daddy and Bella!" she squeals, "I can't wait to read these to Gandalf and Wallace!"

"What do you say to Grandpa Marcus and Grandma Jo, Mag?"

She jumps up from her chair and rushes around the table to embrace her grandparents.

"Thank you so much, Grandma and Grandpa!"

Judging by Marcus and Jo's expressions, winning back their granddaughter's acceptance is akin to winning the lottery.

"I made something for you with Bella."

Mag hands her grandparents their gift, wrapped in brown paper that she had decorated with markers and stickers. Jo removes the paper carefully, so as not to destroy Mag's work, and slowly turns over the photo frame that emerges.

This time, both pairs of aging eyes brim with tears. Inside the frame is a piece of construction paper. In one corner is Mag's school photo from this year. In the other, is a photo of her reading with the dogs. In the center, Bella and Mag have painstakingly glued twigs and fir needles and leaves together to spell out her name.

"It is so beautiful, Madigan. You made this for us?" Jo asks.

"Bella helped me. We took the dogs for a walk and collected the sticks and leaves. And that is my picture for Mrs. Newton's class. And that's Gandalf and Wallace," she points out her best friends. "Bella said this would remind you of me in Washington while you're in Florida."

"We will cherish this," Marcus replies.

"You and Bella did such a good job on this, Madigan. This is the best gift we've ever gotten, right Marcus?"

"It sure is," he agrees.

As I watch Marcus and Jo dote on Mag's gift as if she's just given them a map to the fountain of youth, it occurs to me that my anger toward them is a bit misguided and possibly even hypocritical. These aren't bad people. They're parents and grandparents – caught in a conflict of loyalty. What would I have done in their position?

That's a question I hope to never have to answer.

-SPTL-

After making short work of her hot chocolate, Mag is more than ready to check out what the Children's Museum has to offer. Her not-so-subtle hints are why the table is being cleared of empty cups and gift wrap.

Standing up to follow Mag and Bella to the first activity, I am stopped by Marcus' fingers tapping me on the shoulder.

"Edward, do you mind staying behind for a few minutes with me and Jo?"

I exchange a glance with Bella.

_Party's over_.

Bella nods, and leans down to Mag.

"Hey Maggie May, why don't you and I get a head start and your dad and grandparents can catch up with us later? We can go get the lay of the land. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" she shrieks, as the sugar from her drink takes over. She pulls on Bella's hand, sending her lurching forward, looking like she's holding on to the dogs after they've seen a critter in the woods.

"See you in a bit!" her voice trails off as runs after Mag.

We take our seats again and Jo begins to speak. Before she can get the words out, however, I decide to take control of the conversation.

"Let's just cut to the chase, okay? Do I have to worry about Kate coming for Madigan? Did she ask you to email me? Is that why you're really here? Because, I'll be damned if I'll let her…." My words fly out in rapid succession, eyes travelling back and forth between the two of them. I know that if I was looking in a mirror, I would be able to see the fear and desperation in my eyes, silently begging them to have pity on me.

"Edward…," Marcus interrupts my rant in a weary voice.

I sit up straighter in my chair, crossing my arms to brace myself for the worst.

-SPTL-

_On the road again -__  
><em>_Like a__band__of gypsies we go down the highway__  
><em>_We're the best of friends.__  
><em>_Insisting that the world keep turning our way___

_And our way__  
><em>_is on the road again._

The song plays as we make the turn in Port Angeles that will take us back to Forks – back to our happy life. Back to reading to the dogs that Mag hasn't stopped talking about since she buckled her seatbelt. Back to walks in the woods and living room picnics. Back to star parties and chasing waves. Back to chocolate chip cookies. Back to family and the house I hope will be a little more crowded soon.

I reach over and grab my lovely one's hand. Her wistful smile tells me that our thoughts are one and the same.

**A/N: **

_**On The Road Again – **_**music and lyrics by Willie Nelson.**

**Marcus and Jo wanted to talk to you themselves, so their words to Edward will be included in a separate outtake from their POV.**

**The fabulous les16 nominated SPTL for Fic of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand****...****and it was voted in to the top five! Many thanks to her – I'm honored to be among the company of the other great nominees! And you should also head over to les16's fantastic new story, 'Watching Her.'**

**Thank you again for reading. Wallace and Gandalf told me to tell you that they will be back in the next chapter.**


	12. Marcus and Jo Outtake: Seeing Eye Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_

**Thanks again to lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake for their eagle eyes.**

**OUTTAKE: 'Seeing Eye Dog'**

_"When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us." - Alexander Graham Bell_

**Jo Collins POV**

There is no greater feeling in the world than when your child is placed in your arms for the first time. When those eyes look into yours, you wonder what you did to get so lucky - to receive such an honor. I've been blessed to have experienced this twice in my life. My daughters have been my and my husband Marcus' life since they took their first breaths. After our youngest was born, my husband became a rising star in the pharmaceutical industry, allowing me to quit my job to stay home with them.

Growing up, we took our girls on lavish vacations. They both received cars for their sixteenth birthdays. Their closets overflowed with clothes. They attended private schools. If they wanted it, they received it. We knew we were spoiling them, but we couldn't help it. We thought the sun rose and set with our daughters. And Marcus and I flourished in the society life as well, enjoying our country club membership and vacation home in Key West.

Only two years apart, Kate and Tanya were virtually inseparable – wherever Kate was, Tanya was right there with her. Even during the tumultuous teenage years, the two sisters hardly ever fought. And they were fiercely protective of each other. That hasn't changed.

In high school, Kate began dating Garrett, the star of the football team and son of a state senator. They were the king and queen of that school and they stayed together until they received scholarships on opposite coasts. Kate could have gone to the University of Florida with Garrett, but her father and I convinced her to take a chance on UC Davis. As much as we wanted to shelter her and keep her close, we also wanted her to expand her horizons. And Davis has a very good design program. She went, but promised to transfer after a year to be with Garrett. Two months after moving to California, Garrett broke the news to Kate that he had found someone else - the lead dancer for the University of Florida Dazzlers.

Because our daughter had never been told no in her life, she was completely unequipped to handle this rejection. Combined with that was the fact that she was no longer the big fish in a small pond. In college, Kate was just a number. It wasn't until she collided with a fellow student at the university bookstore that she was able to come out of her slump. Edward Cullen was the last person I expected my daughter to love. A forest engineering student from a small town in Washington State, Edward was the complete opposite of Garrett. But, I suppose that was all part of the attraction.

We loved Edward from the start. There wasn't a flashy thing about him - he was kind and responsible and treated Kate like a queen. Their wedding was beautiful, and the day our daughter called us to tell us we were going to become grandparents was one of the happiest days of our lives. Like our own children, Madigan Ruth had us wrapped around her finger from day one. Her father adored her and we spoiled her as much as we did our own daughters.

Kate called her sister and I frequently to complain about the small coastal town in Oregon. It was too cold, she felt lonely, she didn't like being home all day with a crying baby. She missed Florida and her family. We dismissed it as baby blues, or seasonal depression. We were also busy planning the wedding of our other daughter, Tanya. Edward did everything he could to make sure that Kate was happy, even encouraging her to take classes and workshops.

The due date of Tanya's first baby happened to coincide with Kate's class reunion, giving her two reasons to be ecstatic about a trip home. We were very disappointed when she decided to travel without Edward and Madigan, but she said she needed a vacation. Edward called often while she was here, but she never wanted to talk to him. Then, to our surprise, Kate showed up at the house with Garrett in tow.

After this trip, Kate began to make repeated trips home, and every time she traveled without Edward and Madigan. Then, on one of these trips, she dropped a bombshell on us. She had been having an affair with Garrett since the night of the reunion and he had asked her to marry him. To our shock, she told us that she had finally been given an opportunity to be happy and she was taking it - that it was destiny intervening when Garrett showed up at the reunion and that they were always meant to be together. Screaming and yelling ensued. What about her husband and daughter? An even bigger bomb fell when she said that she had served Edward with divorce papers and wanted him to have full custody of Madigan.

Garrett had become a millionaire several times over after becoming eligible to receive his trust fund. He wanted Kate to travel the world with him, first class. Apparently, first class didn't have room for a small child - even her own daughter. She justified her decision by telling us that Madigan was more Edward's than hers anyway and that she was never ready to be a mother.

Garrett showered her with gifts and when Edward flew to Florida to beg her not to leave, she was virtually unrecognizable in her thousands of dollars' worth of new clothes.

We no longer knew _our_ own daughter.

-SPTL-

Edward flew back to Oregon and Kate and Garrett left for Paris. Her ever-protective sister stood by her side, refusing to help us convince her what a mistake she was making. Marcus and I felt completely helpless. We blamed ourselves for what happened. We spoiled them too much. We never told them 'no.' What did we expect? We had failed as parents and grandparents.

And we continued to fail.

Christmas and birthday cards arrived from the west coast. They went unopened and unanswered. Emails and phone calls arrived. They went unopened and unanswered as well. Seeing our granddaughter only reminded us of our daughter and our inadequacies. We were cowards and we knew it.

Kate and Garrett were married before the ink was dry on her divorce papers. We learned that Garrett had already been married twice before and once he came into the trust funds, his former wives came calling with outrageous alimony requests. As Garrett and Kate continued to spend lavishly, Garrett also decided to make some investments - questionable investments. They went from first class to steerage in the blink of an eye. They are currently living above Tanya's garage and repeated requests to us to help them financially have been turned down. As a result, both Tanya and Kate now refuse to speak to us and Tanya won't let us see her children. We love our children, but enough is enough. After hours of crying our eyes out, Marcus and I made a call to our lawyer.

Then, one afternoon a few weeks ago, Marcus arrived home from work with some news. His company was sending him out to a conference in Seattle. Because I had been thinking about Madigan non-stop over the past few days, I was convinced that God was trying to tell us something. We knew that Edward had moved Madigan back to the town he grew up in. Marcus and I decided to take a leap of faith - we looked up Edward's email address and asked him to meet us. We deserved nothing. We expected nothing. But to our great joy, we received an answer. And it was yes.

-SPTL-

_**Seattle**_

The week Marcus and I have spent here has been nothing short of amazing. Marcus' conference sessions end pretty early in the day, so we have been taking advantage of all Seattle has to offer tourists. It's absolutely beautiful here. We walk hand and hand through the streets of the city and even take a ferry out to one of the islands to have lunch. I find that I don't miss my bridge club or weekly salon appointment or Junior League fundraiser planning. I feel more relaxed than I have in months and I notice that Marcus is, too. And to make it all perfect, we are seeing our granddaughter soon.

The end of the week finds us standing in the lobby of the Seattle Children's Museum, surrounded by the gifts we've brought, hoping that we will recognize Madigan when we see her.

We spot Edward first, then a lovely young woman that must be his Bella. Then we look down and see her - our granddaughter. And she is so beautiful that it nearly brings me to my knees.

"Oh my God, look at her, Marcus," I cry to my husband.

Guilt over ignoring her for so long hits us like a battering ram and we can't even bring ourselves to start speaking to them. We stare at each other until Edward steps forward. He hasn't changed a bit and he is obviously doing a wonderful job as a father. Marcus and I both begin to cry when Madigan starts talking to us. When we are finally able to get our emotions under control, we are introduced to Dr. Swan. Our granddaughter clearly adores her and Edward is obviously besotted.

They make a beautiful couple, and it makes me happy to see that Edward has found love again. However, I can't help feeling a bit sad that my daughter never looked at Edward the way Bella does.

My melancholia is interrupted when Bella suggests that we go find a place to sit down.

-SPTL-

Almost all of my adult life has been spent loving material things. It takes my first grade granddaughter to show me that real love doesn't cost a thing. And you don't need to express it with the swipe of a credit card. You can take a walk and collect twigs. You can paste your photo to some construction paper. You can create a gift with meaning. It makes all of the toys and clothes we brought for her pale in compare. And when we tell her it's the best gift we've ever gotten, we mean it with all of our hearts. I look over at my husband. It's time to talk to Edward.

Bella and Madigan leave the snack shop and we sit down with a terrified Edward. Before we can say what we need to, he begins.

"Let's just cut to the chase, okay? Do I have to worry about Kate coming for Madigan? Did she ask you to email me? Is that why you're really here? Because, I'll be damned if I'll let her…."

"Edward," Marcus interrupts him.

I pick up where my husband leaves off. "Edward, there is no sinister motive behind this conversation. But we do_ have _a motive."

Edward looks at us with confusion.

I continue. "Our motive is to tell you how terribly sorry we are for the pain we've caused you and Madigan. We were devastated by what Kate did, Edward. It nearly killed us. But that is no excuse for our behavior. We are cowards - there is no other way to say it. And we will always regret it. When Marcus told me that he was coming out to Seattle, I saw it as a sign that we had to make things right with you and our granddaughter."

Marcus and I tell Edward the whole story of Kate and Garrett and where they are now - and the fact that they're broke. Then Marcus explains the action we took right before we left for Seattle.

"We've made a decision to cut Kate and Tanya out of our will. When we pass on, our grandchildren will inherit our estate. We made it official with our lawyer last week. And we've set it up so that Tanya and Kate can't get their hands on a penny of their children's inheritance."

Edward says nothing while we tell him our news.

"There is one other thing," I add. "We decided yesterday to sell our house in Florida and move closer to Madigan."

I know we have just given Edward a lot to digest and I can see him considering what we've told him. When he still doesn't answer, I make a final plea.

"She's all we have left of our daughter, Edward. We're asking you for a second chance to be a part of her life."

"I just have one concern," Edward expresses.

"What it is?" Marcus wonders.

"Do I need to worry about Kate coming for Madigan or trying to get money from me?" Edward asks.

"We honestly don't know, Edward," Marcus answers.

"But, we can promise you this," I say. "If she does, you have our wholehearted support to fight her. We will help you in any way we can."

Edward considers our words and then visibly relaxes. It fills me with a sense of hope that I haven't had in a long time.

"You don't _need_ my permission to spend time with Madigan. But if it means something to you, then you have it, along with my forgiveness."

I can't stop the happy tears and I jump up to grab Edward for a hug. He'll never know how grateful we are for what he has just given us.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear.

Edward and Marcus both hand me napkins to clean my face. Edward smiles.

"Now, enough with the heavy. I believe you came here to see your granddaughter."

**A/N: Pretty interesting that Edward and the Collins' have such a different perspective about what kind of grandparents they were, no?**

**Sorry for anyone who wanted Kate to get hit by a bus. :)**

**I'm very excited to say that SPTL was chosen as a fic of the week over at The Lemonade Stand. Thank you to everyone who voted. And a VERY special thanks to the lovely les16 for not only nominating the story, but also for writing such a sweet review of it for the site. I'm very honored!**

**I am going on vacation soon, so the next chapter will post this week. **


	13. Chapter 13: How Old is That in Dog Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**__**.**_

**Thanks, as always, to Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake. Here's hoping I placed those commas correctly there!**

**As Edward said****…enough with the heavy.**** Someone has a birthday, so let's party!**

**CHAPTER 13: How Old is That in Dog Years?**

Edward walks into the living room from the kitchen, carrying two bottles of beer. My eyes leave the page I'm reading so that they can look up at him. I smile as I take the drink I'm offered. I give him a kiss in thanks as he sits down and puts his feet up on the coffee table. He leans in so that his head is resting on my shoulder.

I had moved into the house about three weeks ago. I accepted Edward and Mag's invitation to move in a while back, but like everything else in life, it took a bit to get the timing just right.

Dr. Banner is getting very close to retirement, so I have been very busy making plans to take over the clinic from him. Next week I sign the papers to assume ownership and shortly after will begin work on updating the building. I am also in search of a new vet to take my place so that we can be fully staffed once Dr. Banner leaves. The grand re-opening of the Forks Animal Hospital will occur in the next couple of months.

The path that my life has taken since moving back to Forks is still so surreal. If you had told me when I was in Phoenix that I would be moving back to my home town, owning my own business, meeting the love of my life and helping to raise his daughter, I would have laughed.

It still amazes me that this is my new reality. I guess the threat of Kate will always loom, especially in light of what Marcus and Jo told Edward in Seattle. But so far, we haven't heard from her. And Edward and I agreed to cross that bridge together when we come to it.

"What are you reading there, Dr. Swan?"

I push my glasses up from where they've fallen down my nose and read the title to him.

"_Canine and feline intracranial meningiomas: An updated review_."

"Sounds like a real page turner," he observes.

My face shows mock insult at his sarcastic tone.

"I'll have you know it is a very interesting article," I huff.

"Oh yeah? Try me," he challenges with a wicked gleam in his eye.

I begin reading: "_Meningiomas are the most common primary brain tumors in dogs and cats. There are several morphological phenotypes of this extra-axial neoplasm and they show predilections for certain anatomical locations..._"

Edward reclines back in to the cushions of the couch and feigns snoring, so I change the tone of my voice to that of a phone sex operator and continue to read.

"_There have been a number of attempts to apply the current World Health Organization (WHO) classification for human meningiomas to dogs and cats," _I drawl_. "And to obtain a universal classification scheme for domestic animals_."

The snoring stops and Edward looks over at me, wide-eyed.

"Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I laugh and smack him on the shoulder with the journal.

"Jerk!" I shriek, playfully.

Edward does his best imitation of a feline and pounces on me. He doesn't even break the kiss he lays on me as he snatches the journal out of my hand and tosses it over his shoulder.

Those morphological phenotypes will have to wait for another day.

-SPTL-

Later, when we've come up for air, we sit on the couch, not really paying attention to whatever prime time drama is happening on the television.

"Is Mag excited for tomorrow?" I ask.

I know that _I _can't wait for tomorrow. It's Madigan's seventh birthday and we are having a special celebration for her in her class. One of her favorite books during the last year has been _Fancy Nancy and the Delectable Cupcakes_, so she asked me if I would help her make cupcakes for her class. This afternoon we donned the matching aprons that my mom had gotten us and made cupcakes in every color imaginable.

It was one of the most fun afternoons that I have ever spent and I was so happy to be included in helping her be a hero at school. And she _would_ be a hero when they saw what we had for them. Not only were we bringing sweet treats, but Mrs. Newton had given us permission to take the boys to class for a birthday show and tell. Cupcakes and dogs? Yeah, she'd be voted class president tomorrow if they held an election.

"Oh, she's not just excited. She is, and I quote, '_SO_ excited' for tomorrow. It took me forever to get her to go to sleep."

I snuggle in to him and give laugh. I can just imagine her saying that. Our girl has really come out of her shell. She even came home last week with a 'Reading Superstar' award. I thought Edward would explode with pride. I felt like picking her up and running for a victory lap around Forks Elementary.

"I'm surprised she actually _went_ to sleep. I must have worn her out with the baking. Speaking of tomorrow, which job do you want - picking up the boys from _Raise the Woof_ or cupcake transport?"

He takes a swallow of his second beer.

"I'll raise the woof. Those cupcakes will never make it to the school if I'm in charge of them," he says.

True, but I know he secretly wants to have some extra time with the boys. They became his running partners when we moved in and ever since, Edward and the boys have quite the bromance going. Between Mag and my boyfriend, I am lucky to get _any_ time with them. It doesn't bother me a bit, though. They are my family and their happiness is my happiness.

We finalize plans and then Edward gets off the couch to go and finish the project that he's been working on for the birthday girl. On the way out of the den, he hands me the vet journal that he had tossed on the floor and hands it to me, giving me a wink before walking away.

-SPTL-

"Maaaaadigaaaan," Edward whispers in a sing-song voice, dragging her name out. "Wake up, birthday girl."

We are both seated on either side of her on her fluffy pink bedspread, adorned in party hats. In our hands we carry confetti and noisemakers. Even Gandalf and Wallace wanted in on the fun, so we tied ribbons to their collars. They sit at the end of her bed, anxiously waiting for the big moment when she wakes up to the special surprise we have planned for her.

Like children ourselves, Edward and I had giggled our way through the morning, filling the house with balloons and streamers and setting up a special birthday treasure hunt. In order to find her gifts, she has to find the clues, read them and follow their directions. We have been planning this for weeks.

Edward tries again to wake sleeping beauty. Getting impatient or perhaps just showing Edward how it's done, Gandalf lets out a loud bark. This does the trick. And as soon as we see her eyes open, we let loose.

"Happy Birthday to yoooouuuu," we croon to our girl. "Happy Birthday to yoooouuu. Happy Birthday, dear Madigan. Happy Birthday to yooouuuuuu!"

We even harmonize on the final line. By the time we finish our song, the she is sitting up in her bed, bouncing with delight and giggling up a storm as we blow into noisemakers and throw confetti. Gandalf and Wallace smother her with doggy kisses.

"Are you ready to get this birthday celebration started?" Edward booms.

Madigan jumps on her bed.

"YEAH!" she screams.

"Let's go!" he answers.

We both take a hand and lead her out into the hallway to her first treasure hunt clue. Gandalf and Wallace trot out behind us. Edward points out a sign on the hall closet door that has her name on it.

"What is that?" she asks.

"Well," I start. "Why don't you go over there and read what it says."

She walks over and turns the top part of the folded paper and reads what's written.

"Happy Birthday, Maggie May," she reads slowly. "Follow the clue and you will find a special surprise waiting for you. Take ten steps left and turn around. Take five more steps and another clue may be found."

She thinks for a minute, looking up and down the hall.

"Where is it?" she whispers.

"You'll have to follow the clues, Mag," Edward reminds her.

She takes ten steps to the left and we tell her to turn around. When she does, she takes five more. This puts her face to face with the bathroom mirror. Another note awaits her there.

"What does that one say, Maggie May?"

"Today you'll get lots of birthday wishes," she starts. "Your next clue is in the machine that washes the dishes. That's the dishwasher!"

She dashes out of the bathroom and heads for the stairs. We follow behind, laughing at her enthusiasm. Then we hear a very loud screech. Someone has found the decorations. This is a huge success already.

Mag runs through the balloons and rips open the dishwasher. Sure enough, there is another clue. We know her patience will run low pretty soon, so after she reads this one, there is only one more. The final slip of paper is pulled from underneath a chair in the den. It directs her to the porch, where we have placed her birthday gifts.

There are two smaller ones from me and a large one from her father. It took us five rolls of paper to wrap it. We ask her to open the two small gifts first. One of them is a set of custom scrubs that I had made for her to wear to the clinic when she goes to work with me. They have the Forks Animal Hospital logo on one side of the top and her name embroidered on the other. The other present is a bag full of books – books that will go perfectly with the gift that her father made for her.

She hugs me for what feels like forever and then asks Edward if she can open the final gift. He asks her if she needs any help and she politely refuses.

"Well, you better get to it then, birthday girl. You're going to be late for school," he reminds her.

She tears open enough of the paper to reveal what is underneath, jumping up and down when she sees what it is. For the past several weeks, Edward has been working on a bookshelf for Mag. It is made of Pacific Northwest maple, and he took the boards on the side and top and made intricate carvings in them. He even carved paw prints into the design. On the top of the shelf, a piece of wood sticks up and bears her initials.

He crouches down next to her and explains that he left it blank so that they could paint it together. The hug she gives him nearly sends me into a weeping fit. As he returns the affection, he looks over at his shoulder and his smile lights up the morning.

-SPTL-

After her breakfast of choice and a skype call to grandparents who are waiting for the deal on their Florida house to close, Madigan and Edward take off for school. We have both taken the day off from work, so I stay home to get cleaned up for tonight's family dinner. On his way out the door, I give Edward a list of errands to run.

The last of the balloons and wrapping paper are stowed away when my cell phone vibrates. I still feel like a high school girl getting a call from her crush when I see his name on my screen.

"Forget something, handsome?" I say by way of greeting.

"No, I was just calling to see what you're doing."

"Just getting ready to take a shower. You finished with your errands?"

"On my way home as we speak."

_Home_. I love that word, I think as he pauses.

"Shower, huh?" he continues. "Do you feel like sharing?"

"Sharing is caring, baby."

-SPTL-

Alice and Esme help me carry the cupcakes to school while Edward and Carlisle go to pick up the boys from grooming. They are sitting in the lobby of the school waiting for us. My smile is huge as I see that Jake and Leah have adorned them with birthday handkerchiefs this time. Edward has already strapped them into their therapy dog vests and we all walk to Mag's class together. Mrs. Newton has her students sitting on the carpet for their guests and I'm not sure what draws the biggest gasp as we walk in, the sight of cupcakes or the size of the dogs.

I can tell that Madigan is fighting to stay seated. When, at last, it is time to get the party started, Mrs. Newton asks her to introduce her guests. Not only does she do so, but she proceeds to tell her classmates all about the dogs, even explaining the proper way to approach them. Beside me, Alice starts handing out the tissue. After seeing this once shy, defeated little girl taking command of her classroom as a confident young lady, we all need them – even the men.

As predicted, Madigan becomes a first grade sensation this day. And I have a feeling that even after all of the cupcake crumbs and dog hair are cleared away tomorrow, she still will be.

-SPTL-

Family birthday dinner brings a surprise appearance from the Seattle McCarty's and a new pair of purple cowboy boots, courtesy of Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. We play games and Bertie plays _Happy Birthday_ on his violin. Rosalie tells Edward and I that he has been practicing all week.

By the time we curl up together on the sofa after everyone leaves, the yawns are plentiful. We get about halfway through reading '_Do Princesses Wear Hiking Boots?,' _when I see small eyes start to close.

"You ready for bed, Mags?" Edward asks.

She nods her head affirmatively. He picks her up and we walk upstairs and tuck her in to bed.

Before her eyelids fall again, she says in a sleepy voice, "Daddy and Bella, this has been the best birthday ever."

Sweet kisses are placed on the sweetest forehead. Edward grabs my hand as we turn out the light and walk to our room. He whispers his thanks and love, as he undresses me and lays me down on the bed.

This was Madigan's birthday. And yet , I feel it is Edward and I that got all of the presents.

**A/N:**

**Many apologies for not replying to everyone's reviews for the Marcus and Jo outtake – I fell way behind this week. Please know that I appreciate each and every one.**

**This is the last chapter until I get back from the UK. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you again for reading.**

_**References for this chapter in order of appearance:**_

**Mottaa, Luca, Maria Teresa Mandarab and Geoffrey C. Skerritta. "Canine and feline intracranial meningiomas: An updated review." The Veterinary Journal 192.2 (2012): 153-165. Online. **

_**Fancy Nancy and the Delectable Cupcakes**_** (Written by Jane O'Connor; illustrated by Robin Preiss Glasser)**

_**Do Princesses Wear Hiking Boots? **_**(Written by Carmela LaVigna Cole; illustrated by Mike and Carl Gordon)**


	14. Chapter 14: Speak!

**Thank you very much for your patience and understanding…especially you, lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake. I owe them even more thanks for working on this chapter during the excitement of their son's graduation weekend. Congrats to the proud parents!**

**This chapter is dedicated to les_16. Hope it brings the happiness she was hoping for. :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 14: Speak!**

**_EPOV_**

It's the social event of the season in our tiny town. Cars fill the half of the parking lot that hasn't been closed off, while those that couldn't fit line the street in front of the newly re-opened Forks Animal Clinic. As I wait for my daughter and her cousin to finish getting their face painted, my gaze lingers on the marquis out front, proclaiming Bella Swan, DVM as the new owner.

Even before the ink was dry on the papers giving Bella ownership of the clinic, we began planning the renovation and opening celebration. She wanted a way to not only showcase her business, but also involve other businesses and programs in the community. That's what today's party is all about.

I scan the area, taking in the scene. Jacob and Leah have a portable dog-washing system set up and are handing out coupons for their services. Next to them, Rose is handing out samples of pet food. Alice, her pregnant belly just beginning to show, has a table set up with information about the Read to a Dog program. Emmett, Jasper and Charlie are busy running the barbecue, while my parents and Renee hand out cake. And inside, my girl and the newest addition to her team, Dr. Riley Biers, are conducting free check-ups.

I look over to the drink table and smile at Marcus and Jo. They have been happily living in their new condo in the quaint town of Port Townsend for a few weeks. They no longer really have a family of their own, so we have pretty much adopted them into ours. Charlie and Carlisle have even turned Marcus into a fisherman.

I have never seen my former in-laws so relaxed and they have made good on their promise to spend as much time as possible with their granddaughter. As a testament to our new relationship, I am sending Mag home with them this afternoon to spend a couple of days. If their own daughters know their parents' whereabouts, I have not been informed.

Unwilling to let my thoughts travel any further into that territory, I collect my daughter and nephew and head for the clinic door to check and see if my girl needs anything. I know she probably doesn't, but the truth is that I just want to see her. Mag's face is adorned with a bright pink butterfly while Bertie has been turned into a ferocious tiger. On our way through the crowd, he educates us on the habitat of this "majestic" cat, and explains the conservation efforts underway to protect the species from extinction. Maybe Bella should have given him his own booth today.

I smell fresh paint when I walk into the now mostly empty clinic lobby and memories of pouring over blue prints and organizing painting parties flood my mind. It was a hell of a lot of blood, sweat, and, yes, tears to make it all come together like she wanted it, but I would do it all over again for her in a heartbeat.

Dr. Banner had never taken the time to really decorate when he had the clinic and Bella's renovation ideas weren't for just pretty colors on the walls and new upholstery on the chairs. Bella knows that the humans who visit her office may be just as or even more traumatized than her animal patients. She deliberately chose colors, accents, and reading materials that would be soothing to both her patients and their owners. Everything she designed or picked out was chosen with her patients in mind, and she even enlisted the help of local school kids to draw pictures of their favorite animals to hang up in the exam rooms. We built new pens out back for the larger animals and completely overhauled the kennels. However, after all of the changes we've made, there is a piece in the clinic that stands out above all the rest. Among the vintage animal-themed posters that Bella had found with her mom, hangs my favorite part of the renovation – a photo of Bella and Mag in their matching scrubs.

I look at it now as I wait, and my eye is drawn to the last name embroidered on her top. I've been thinking constantly about how much I want to change that name – to make it the same as my own. Part of me worries that it's too soon. Another part worries that _Bella_ will think it's too soon. But an even bigger part of me wants to tell those other parts to take a flying leap. We live together. She's helping me raise my daughter. More importantly, though, I love her more than I have ever loved any woman. Every day I spend with her is better than the next, even if we argue, which admittedly is rare.

I am more than ready to make a commitment to her – for life. This is why I have been spending my lunch hours working on the design for an engagement ring. Kate returned my grandmother's ring after the divorce. I'm sure that my mother and sisters had a lot to do with that. I wouldn't even think about giving that to Bella. Instead, I asked my mom to hold on to grandmother's ring in case Mag wanted it when she is older.

Once I'm finished with Bella's ring, I will be scheduling a meeting with Charlie. We've gotten pretty close since I started dating his daughter so I have no doubt that he will readily give his blessing. That doesn't mean I want to propose without getting it, though. Any worries I have aside, I can't wait until the day I get to slide that ring on her finger and ask her to be my wife. And I know just the way I am going to do it.

Moments later, the door opens and a tired, but happy and beautiful Bella steps from behind it carrying and anxious dachshund. Even more unnerved is the dog's owner, and my heart melts as I hear my girl tell the elderly widow that her beloved companion is in excellent health. She looks up after her patient leaves and spots our motley crew. Her smile could light up the entire town and it's all for me. Okay, maybe not _all_ for me, but the majority for sure.

"Hey!" she exclaims, giving me a slow kiss. "How's it going out there?"

"Well, Emmett and Jasper haven't given anyone food poisoning yet, so I would say it's a success so far."

I dodge her playful punch and she turns her attention toward the kids, raving about their face paint.

I grab her hand.

"Do you need any help in here, beautiful?"

"You're so sweet. I think we're doing okay. Riley is going to take the next patient, so I can go outside and hang out with everyone. Just give me a minute to clean up and I'll be out, okay?"

I look at her, wishing we were alone.

She must be able to tell what I'm thinking because she leans in and whispers, "We have the next two nights to ourselves."

Now, it's my turn to light up the room with my smile. I make sure the kids' heads are turned and grab my girl's ass before heading back out into the crowd.

When Bella comes out a little while later, I am in the middle of a discussion with the grilling crew about the Seahawks' coaching staff. She waves as she walks past and goes around mingling with everyone that's there. When I find her alone later, I see that she has tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask, worried.

"I just can't believe this is all happening, Edward. And your family is amazing and _you're _the most amazing one of all. I just love you all and I'm so thankful and happy. And I just hope I can do this well."

I take her in my arms.

"We love you too, and we believe in you. No one can do this better than you, Bella. I hope you know that."

"I do," she sniffles, and my heart skips a beat at hearing those two words from her.

"Look at that parking lot. You brought the whole town together today – they all believe in you, too. You're going to be a huge success, and we are all so proud of you."

She squeezes my hand.

"I feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now – certainly the most blessed."

"I'm the lucky one, beautiful," I respond. "Now, we better get back over there before your dad thinks we're fighting or Emmett starts singing _Afternoon Delight._"

This draws a laugh and we turn back toward the crowd, arm in arm.

**-SPTL-**

"It's perfect," I tell the jeweler as I examine the finished ring for the first time. "It's exactly what I wanted."

After the clinic reopening, I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer to ask Bella to be my wife. Getting Charlie's blessing was probably the easiest thing I've ever done, and he even told me that he had expected it long before I asked. Both he and Renee wholeheartedly supported me. I may or may not have taken my daughter to help sweeten the deal, though.

Speaking of Mag, I certainly didn't have any trouble getting her blessing. But I _have_ been having a lot of trouble keeping her from spilling the beans to Bella. We have a plan in the works, but it's a few days before we can make it happen. Keeping her quiet is going to take a miracle.

The only thing left to do now is pick up the ring.

The diamonds on the platinum band sparkle in the lights of the store. My design is something that she can wear all the time, even when she's working. But I also didn't want just a band of stones. So, I had the jeweler add a center diamond to the band with another circle of diamonds in sort of a double horseshoe shape around that center stone. It's unique, and I know it's what Bella would have picked out herself.

But before I hand over my credit card to Mr. Welch, I have to get a very important second opinion from my shopping partner.

I crouch down with the ring in hand.

"What do you think, Mag?"

She gasps.

"It's sooooo pretty, daddy!"

"Do you really like it?"

She nods her head enthusiastically and bounces on her feet. Mrs. Welch has joined us and she and her husband are beaming at the scene.

"Bella will definitely say yes to you, daddy."

That's all I need to hear.

I hug her and stand up, handing my card to the Mr. Welch.

"Sold."

After the box is stored securely in my jacket pocket, Mag and I head to the diner for a milkshake and a very important strategy session.

**-SPTL-**

**_BPOV_**

Edward took Mag to run errands this morning so I take the boys for a run on the beach. My boyfriend and his daughter have been acting kind of strange this week and I feel like I need to get out and run off some of my anxiety. The pulsing beats of _deadmau5_ keep my mind on my run and off of the many scenarios I've been thinking of to explain their strange behavior.

It's as if they're avoiding me and I don't know why. In fact, I feel like _everyone_ has been avoiding me recently, and it's frankly starting to piss me off. I look down at the boys, happily soaking in the sea air as they trot alongside me. At least _they_ want to spend time with me, I inwardly grumble.

I'm so far inside my own head that I don't really realize how familiar the two people are, that I see on the beach ahead of me. It isn't until the smaller person starts waving frantically in my direction that I figure out that I'm running toward Edward and Mag. The closer my steps get, the more she starts jumping around with excitement. I see Edward tell her something, causing her movements to halt. Curiosity over what they're doing causes my steps to quicken.

He grabs her hand and they walk toward me, both with the goofiest grins I've ever seen.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" I breathe out. "I thought you had errands to run."

"We ran them," Edward answers nonchalantly, reaching out to rub his hand down my back. "Mag wanted to come collect some rocks."

"Awesome!" I exclaim, asking Mag to show me what she's collected.

Edward whispers something in her ear as she is holding out her treasures for my examination, and her face immediately lights up.

"Oh yeah!" she yells. "We've been writing stuff in the sand, too! Come see!"

From her level of enthusiasm, what they've been writing must be epic, so I follow them over to the spot they were occupying before they saw me. Edward takes my hand and leads me.

"You can read the words best if you stand right here," he says softly, his voice taking on a hint of anxiety.

He stops me before I can walk any further and waits for me to make out what they've written. I can practically see Mag vibrating, waiting for me. When I finally see the message carved in the wet sand, I can scarcely believe my eyes.

There, in child-like handwriting, reads:

_DEAR BELLA,_

_WILL YOU MARRY US?_

_LOVE,_

_EDWARD AND MAG_

My mouth drops open and when I turn to talk to Edward, I find him down on one knee, holding the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen.

"Bella Swan," he begins, his voice heavy with emotion. "When we walked into that library, we had no idea how much our lives would change. We were empty and you filled us up. We were heartbroken and you and your giant furry friends stitched us up. Our lives are whole now because of you. We both love you more than anything. Will you please marry us and be a part of our family? Bella, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mag barely waits until Edward has finished.

"Say yes, Bella!" she squeals.

But I can't say yes, because I'm completely speechless – struck dumb by his words.

"Bella?"

I hear his apprehensive voice and realize that I haven't given him an answer. He must think I don't want to. I look around, finally spot what I need, and start to walk toward it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward yells over the surf, his voice sounding panicked.

"Where is she going, Daddy?"

He doesn't answer, watching my every move. Even Gandalf and Wallace look confused.

I walk toward them with the stick in my hand. Slowly, carefully, I write my reply. Setting my stick down, I go and stand between them, linking my fingers with my future husband's.

"What does it say, Mag?" I ask.

She reads my words and doesn't look back at me, instead turning her attention to a group of people standing near the piles of driftwood.

"SHE SAID YES!"

The crowd, who I now recognize as our family and friends, lets out a loud cheer and starts walking toward us. Mag runs over to meet them as Edward slips the beautiful engagement ring on my finger.

**-SPTL-**

Esme and mom surprise us with an engagement brunch after we leave First Beach. I am sipping on a mimosa while listening to everyone reveal how they've been conspiring to help out with the big proposal. Their avoidance was simply a tactic to not blow Edward's big surprise. It turns out that he has been planning this for a while now and he even designed my ring himself.

As for the proposal, Edward wanted to ask me to marry him in the place where I first asked him on a date. He enlisted everyone to play a part - even Bertie, who researched the tide tables to make sure that there would be plenty of beach to write out the proposal message. We got on Skype right after we ate to let him and his parents know that everything had been a great success. I'm surprised that their reaction didn't break the computer speakers.

Edward's romantic gesture and the story of how he decided on his plan have all of the women in tears and all of the men rolling their eyes.

The excitement and magnitude of what happened today has my head spinning kind of like Linda Blair's. But I certainly don't feel like I'm going to spew pea soup vomit all over my future mother-in-law's kitchen.

No, I don't feel sick. I feel nothing but complete and utter elation.

I'm _engaged._

To _Edward._

I'm not one of those girls who has specific ideas about their dream wedding. I'm much more comfortable in a horse stall than a mall. Watching my friends plan their weddings has always kind of freaked me out. But now that the ring is on _my _finger, listening to the ladies go on and on about dates and flowers and cake tasting doesn't bother me one bit. I'm not overwhelmed. I welcome the insanity. I want to soak it up like a sponge. Dress fittings, guest lists and family drama? _Bring it on_.

I want to take my man and my engagement ring and throw a big, fat, happy parade.

I am going to be _Mrs. Edward Cullen_ and I absolutely can't wait.

**-SPTL-**

Time passes in a blur. After the dust settled from our engagement, life returned to normal. I had a clinic to run, Edward had his job and Mag had a school year to finish. We decided on a wedding date – late summer. We want an outdoor wedding, and in this area, it's either have your outdoor late summer or find a roof to stand under.

Edward and Mag's therapist suggested that we begin marriage and family counseling. I loved the idea. I'm marrying the love of my life, but if he still has trust issues, I want them worked out before we walk down the aisle. We have sessions as a couple and with Mag. I didn't know what to expect with these meetings, but they have been nothing short of amazing. I thought I knew how wonderful Mag and Edward are, but these sessions have given us an opportunity to really grow closer.

Edward gave me carte blanche to plan the wedding. He just wants us to be married and he knows he will have a good time at whatever wedding is planned. He isn't concerned with the details of that that will look like. Many women would feel like their fiancé is putting all the stress on the bride's shoulders, but I don't feel that way at all.

I turn everything over to the all-too-willing Renee and Esme. I've given them some basic parameters and told them to have fun. The only thing I really want to choose is my dress and we have a girls' weekend planned in Seattle to do just that.

Mag and I made a calendar together to count down to the wedding. Our therapist suggested it as a good bonding exercise and we've been having a great time crossing off the days. We make a ceremony of it every night before she and Edward read together.

Everything is falling into place so well, that I sometimes wonder if wedding stress is simply a myth. It certainly feels like smooth sailing to me

**-SPTL-**

Madigan's story of getting a perfect grade on her spelling test is interrupted by persistent knocking on the front door.

Edward and I look at each other. We aren't expecting anyone.

The knocking gets louder.

Edward takes his napkin out of his lap and places it on the table. As he rounds Mag's chair, he kisses her on top of the head.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl," he whispers, earning a very big smile from his daughter.

As he goes to the door, I encourage her to continue telling her story, but our curious minds and ears instead listen in to see who our surprise visitor is. A cold draft comes through the house as the door is opened.

"Edward Cullen?" an irritating voice asks.

"Yes?" comes Edward's apprehensive reply.

A thick envelope is thrust in Edward's hands.

"You've been served."

**A/N:**

**The end is near, my friends. Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing. And my apologies for not replying to reviews for the last two chapters – please know that I appreciate all of your feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dog Fight

**Hello, lovely readers. This is the final chapter of SPTL. It will be followed by a very short epilogue later this week, which I've already written. **

**Because this is a work of fiction, I've taken some liberties with Washington family law so that it will fit the story. **

**As always, many thanks are owed to Lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake for their help with this story. Any mistakes you find are all mine.**

**And, of course, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but I do own a lot of love for all of you.**

**CHAPTER 15: DOG FIGHT**

**Alternate POV**

Stepping off the small plane and into the Florida air feels like walking into a brick wall. The jacket I have been wearing since boarding the plane during the early morning hours in Seattle is rendered immediately useless. In the time it takes me to walk from the tarmac to the gate, sweat has already begun to pool at my hairline.

Grabbing an overpriced bottle of water at the news stand, I walk with purpose past my fellow passengers who are busy hugging and kissing and cuddling significant others and family members. There is no one here to meet me. I'm not here to see family. I'm here to _save_ my family. Rose begged me to let her make the trip as well, but I said no. This is something I need to do myself - a solo mission.

Going to the luggage claim is unnecessary. This trip requires only a small carry-on bag full of manila envelopes and their contents. I'm not even staying long enough for a change of clothes. Shoving my carry-on into the air-conditioned cab, I can hear the roar of the Florida Marlins crowd through the radio speakers. I shout the address to the driver, while trying not to cough from the heavy smell of cigarettes. With a blast of horns, the cab pitches away from the curb and hurls its passengers toward the freeway on-ramp toward the battle I came here to wage.

Twenty minutes and seventy five dollars later, the cab pulls into the driveway of a bright sandstone home, ironically located in a gated community called _The Sanctuary_. I didn't call ahead to ensure that the inhabitants of the garage apartment will be home when I stop by. To my great relief, my gamble pays off.

She looks nothing like the woman in the photographs I am carrying in my bag. Her hair isn't perfectly coiffed. Her face isn't caked in four layers of makeup. Louis Vuitton has been replaced with Old Navy clearance. Her style may have changed, however one look at the expression of inconvenience on her face lets me know that the woman wearing it most certainly has not.

An irritated sigh escapes her lips as I raise my sunglasses over my eyes and tuck them in my hair.

"I should have known you would show up," she says in lieu of a greeting.

"May I come in?" I ask.

"I guess that since you flew all the way here, there's nothing I can do to stop you." Her arm stretches out like a game show hostess, unveiling the prize that waits beyond the door.

I walk past the tiny kitchen and in to the living room. The studio apartment is unkempt, the bed unmade. There is no sign of Garrett. Does she honestly think that anyone is going to allow Madigan to even visit here, much less live here?

Kate sits down in front of me, noticing my scrutiny of her living space. I can see the mask of arrogance slipping off of her face.

"I suppose you're here to convince me that...," she starts. I don't let her get another word in.

"Let's just cut to the chase. What do you want, Kate? Money? Is that what this is about? Because, I can assure you that if it is, you're completely wasting your time."

Her nostrils flair and her chin lifts into the air in defiance.

"I _want_ my daughter," she counters.

"You want your daughter," I repeat. "You all of a sudden, out of the blue, just have a longing for your daughter - after you abandoned her to go live with another man? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"I miss her," she states, causing me to laugh out loud.

"You miss her," I repeat her words back to her again, my demeanor now serious. "You miss her so much that you haven't picked up the phone _once _since you ran off with Garrett. And then, _still_ without calling, you decide to file a lawsuit for joint custody. Am I getting this right?"

"Yes," she replies, and I wonder who she is trying to convince more - me or herself.

"Of course this has nothing to do with Bella, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says. I can tell that she's lying, so I try a different tactic. I point around the room.

"A studio apartment with one bed and hardly any other furniture is not an appropriate place for a young girl. Where will she sleep?"

Kate looks around sheepishly and for a second, I start to feel sorry for her. Then I remember that this is the woman that chose wealth over her husband and daughter.

"Garrett and I are moving into a house next month. He's working for his dad now. We'll have plenty of room for her."

Little does she know that I know she's lying.

I know for a fact that the reason Garrett isn't here is because he's down at the racetrack, betting away the money that his father loaned him to help get him back on his feet. I also know that Garrett is on the verge of being indicted by the government for tax evasion - something I'm sure his Senator father is doing his utmost to make sure doesn't happen. I hired a private investigator the day after Kate filed the lawsuit. The bag I carried from Seattle is full of the results of what he dug up for me, including photos of Garrett with another woman. The moment the P.I. presented his findings, I was on the phone with the travel agent. I want this stopped before it even starts. I don't intend to actually use the information I have to bribe Kate, but I will if I have to.

"Where is this house? When exactly do you move in?"

"I don't exactly know the details, okay? I just know that my daughter needs to be with me. What judge is going to deny a mother the opportunity to be reunited with her child? Judges almost always side with the mother."

I'm not sure what upsets me more, her stupidity or her sense of entitlement. How did I never notice this about her before? It's time to quit this small talk and get on with what I really came here to say. I have a plane to catch.

"Let's just save the grieving mother routine, okay Kate? I don't believe it and neither will the judge. What a judge _will_ believe is the truth - that you are a selfish woman who cheated on her husband and left her daughter without even a shred of remorse. The court will believe that the timing of this lawsuit is impeccable, considering the wedding. And don't even pretend that you don't know anything about that. The justice system will see this lawsuit for what it is - a woman who is not used to being told no - a woman who wants everything _her _way. They will see a woman who didn't want her daughter until she saw that someone else does. You may have brought Madigan into this world, but you are most certainly _not_ her mother."

I can tell I've hit the nail on the head. But Kate isn't ready to give in.

"I didn't sign away my parental rights," she says smugly.

She thinks she's scored a point in this match. She thinks she still has a dog in this fight. But did she think I hadn't done my homework?

"That's correct," I agree. "You didn't sign away your rights. But you did agree to a parenting plan granting full custody. And according to the Washington law that just passed, when the custodial parent remarries, the step parent can file for adoption. And when the adoption goes through, your parental rights are terminated."

She smiles, as if she's about to throw a good hand down on the poker table.

"There hasn't been a wedding yet," she states.

I reach into my bag and pull out two pieces of paper - a marriage license and a petition for adoption, both signed by Isabella Swan Cullen. The attorney was going to inform Kate with a formal letter, but I told him I wanted to do it myself.

I'll see your full house Kate..._and raise you a royal flush._

Her face falls in defeat and humiliation.

"You could have told me this over the phone," she says quietly. "Did you just come here to rub this in my face? To get your revenge? That really wasn't necessary, you know."

She gestures around the room and continues.

"If that's why you're here, you're too late. As you can see, life's already gotten revenge on me for what I did. I have no money. My parents have disowned me, and I'm pretty sure Garrett's cheating on me."

She continues to lament her situation. However, not once does she say she's sorry. And not once does she ask about Madigan – her well-being, or even if she has any feelings about all of this, proving to me what I had suspected - she doesn't want her daughter. She just wants to get her way.

I look at my watch. The time told me that I needed to wrap this up.

"I didn't come here to boast, Kate," I tell her. "You're the mother of my granddaughter. I will never forget that and I will always be eternally grateful to you for helping to bring her into this world. That being said, you put her through something no one should ever have to go through - the thought that her own mother didn't want her. You broke her and your abandonment almost killed my son. Madigan has struggled in school and they've both had to go to therapy. Mercifully for them, Bella came into their lives and they are happy now. They're a real family. I came here to tell you face to face that if you _ever_ try to disrupt them again, you will wish you had never been born. You will drop the lawsuit _today_ and you will do nothing to contest the adoption. When Madigan is 18, she can decide if she wants to make contact with you again. But until that time, you will make no attempt to contact her. If you do...if you even take one step into the state of Washington, I will know about it. Do you understand me?"

I never raised my voice during the entire time I spoke. But the threat in my words could not be mistaken.

Her head is bowed, hands clasped behind her neck.

"Look at me, Kate," I command.

She makes eye contact with me.

"Do you understand me?" I ask again.

"Yes, Esme."

Fifteen minutes later, a cab pulls into the driveway. Before I leave, I have some final words for my former daughter-in-law.

"I sincerely wish you the best of luck, Kate. And I also hope that you never have to see me again."

Three hours later, the plane has reached its cruising altitude and I am sipping a well-deserved Bloody Mary. My first-class seatmate, someone I recognize from one of Rose's celebrity magazines, but can't quite remember his name, asks me why I'm flying out to the Pacific Northwest.

"I'm going home to my family."

**-SPTL-**

_**BPOV – Some Days Earlier**_

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Two shaking hands lift the small blusher veil away from my face.

Before pressing his lips to mine, my new husband says, "I love you."

Seven pairs of hands clap wildly as we finish our first official act as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in the judge's chambers in the Forks City Hall. It isn't the wedding we planned – not even by a long shot. But sometimes a curveball gets thrown your way.

Our curveball was thrown the night Kate had Edward served with a lawsuit. She wanted custody of Madigan. It was the hardest challenge we've ever faced together and it was one that almost tore us apart.

**-SPTL—**

_**BPOV – Even Earlier**_

Papers in hand, Edward walks right past us and into his office, slamming the door so hard I think it is probably split. Mag and I sit bewildered at the table and I can tell that she is starting to get upset. I am dying to go see what is happening with Edward, but I also don't want to leave her alone. We clear the table, take care of the dogs, and work on homework. Bath time and story time pass without Edward emerging from his office. Every few minutes, I can hear his voice raise, but I can't make out his words.

"Is my dad okay, Bella?" Mag asks me as I stand at her door to turn out the lights.

"Of course he is, sweetie," I answer her with false confidence. Closing her bedroom door, I make my way toward Edward's office. The door is open and he isn't in there anymore. I finally locate him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter draining a beer.

"Edward?" I ask with hesitation. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

His face is a picture of anger.

"Kate wants Madigan," he says quietly.

"What?"

"I _said_," he says louder, as if I didn't hear him the first time. "Kate wants Madigan."

My knees go weak at the sound of his words. This can't be happening.

"How is that even possible? I thought she signed her parental rights away."

I'm thoroughly confused.

"Technically, she didn't. In Washington, they don't allow you to sign your parental rights away voluntarily because they want to prevent people from doing that to get out of paying child support. Instead they set up what they call a parenting plan. According to the plan we worked out, I have full custody and I refused child support. I just wanted her to go away. And I never thought I'd see her again."

"Oh my God, Edward," I respond.

I don't know what else to say, so I go over and try to reach out to him. He tenses when I touch him, causing me to withdraw my hand. I try to squelch the feeling of rejection by reminding myself that he's upset and probably needs his space.

His back to me, he begins to rage.

"Why is she _doing_ this to me? Why now? _She's _the one who walked away! _She's _the one who said she didn't want to be a mother!"

I let him continue.

"Edward, what can I do to help?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says in a disgusted voice. "I have a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow."

"Have you called Marcus and Jo?"

"Yes, Bella," his irritated voice replies. "I'm doing everything I can, okay?"

"Okay," I say quietly. "Well, I'm here for you both."

"I need to go say good night to my daughter."

There is nothing left to say as Edward turns his back on me and walks out of the room. I am left standing there – bewildered and terrified.

**-SPTL—**

The following days are complete agony and the excitement we have been experiencing over our upcoming wedding is all but forgotten. It's as if a dark cloud has descended over our house. The clinic becomes overrun with emergencies, causing me to feel like I've abandoned Edward and Madigan in their time of need. For days, we barely see each other, and when we do, our conversations are strained.

We did agree that we would have answers before we talked to Madigan about what was going on. It's the only part of this situation that I've been included in. There is a chance that she will have to testify in court, and we want her to have ample preparation. We are assured by the Cullen family attorney that Kate doesn't have a snowball's chance of winning her custody case because of her circumstances and her actions. Unfortunately, that does nothing to calm our fears.

The night we tell Mag that she may have to go live with her mother is full of tears. Nothing we can say to her is enough to comfort. My breaking point comes when she begs us not to let Kate take her and asks why I can't be her mother.

The next day, I place a phone call to the Washington State Law Library. I tell the reference librarian my story and two hours later, I have a proposal of my own for Edward. I hang the phone up and call him to ask him out for lunch. Thankfully, he accepts.

After our orders are placed, Edward places his hand over mine, apologizing profusely for being distant and cold and telling me how much he loves me.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive. I didn't ask you here to fuss at you. I want to ask you something."

"Anything, baby," he replies with a voice full of relief.

"I've been on the phone with the law library this morning, and the librarian told me that the legislature has just passed a law saying that Kate's parental rights can be terminated if we get married and I adopt her. The law was signed by the governor yesterday. It's Tuesday. If we file for a marriage license today, we can get married on Saturday. And I can file for adoption of Madigan on Monday."

I wait for my words to sink in, then I continue.

"So, what I came here to ask you, is…Edward, will you marry me this weekend? And will you let me adopt Madigan? I was planning on doing it after we're married, anyway. Kate's just encouraged me to do it earlier. I know that it means we won't have the wedding we wanted, but we can always have a party with our friends and family later…"

Edward cuts me off by jumping over the table and kissing me soundly, saying "yes" every time his lips pull away from my mouth. Eventually he lifts me out of the booth and spins me around, yelling his answer this time. The diner erupts in applause. Our request for the bill is denied as the diner owner comps our meal and wishes us good luck. We drive to Mag's school to pick her up. We want her to be there as we start the process of making us an official family.

The week after our wedding, we receive our favorite present – a notice that Kate's lawsuit has been dropped.

**-SPTL-**

_**EPOV**_

I take Bella to New Zealand and Fiji for our honeymoon, where we renew our vows on the beach at sunset. It is the most amazing trip that I've ever taken and we vow to bring our daughter back there someday. We keep our promise to throw a big wedding reception on the original date we had picked out to be married. Practically the entire town shows up and we all dance the night away.

Not long after we return from our honeymoon, we start adding to our family by giving Wallace and Gandalf their very own sibling. The widow who took her dog in for a free checkup when the clinic reopened passed away and bequeathed her beloved dachshund Cinnamon to Bella.

We are still waiting for Mag's adoption to be finalized, but now that the threat of Kate is no longer something we have to worry about, the waiting doesn't bother us at all. Mag is already calling Bella "Mom," and she _is_…even if the courts still haven't made it official.

Looking at Mag now, it's hard to believe that she was ever the timid, traumatized girl that I brought to Forks after my divorce. If she still holds scars from that time, she never tells us. She excels in school and has been promoted to the advanced reading group in her class. The students who laughed at her are now trying to catch up to her.

I am promoted to lead engineer on my team, which means a healthy pay raise and plans to build a dream home for my family. Months later, when the last nail is hammered and the last coat of paint has dried, I carry my bride across the threshold and into the next chapter of our lives. It is in our bedroom that first night that she gives me my housewarming gift – the news that I will be a father for the second time.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I feel terrible that I have not been able to respond personally to your reviews. Please know that I appreciate every one of them.**


	16. Epilogue: Pick of the Litter

**For information about outtakes, please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**EPILOGUE: Pick of the Litter**

_**FORKS FORUM NEWSPAPER**_

_**Headline: 'Forks Public Library Has Its Own Special Due Date'**_

Forks Public Library's newest patron is already good at observing due dates. Christopher Maxwell Cullen was born last night at the Forks Community Hospital after his mother went into labor during the weekly session of the library's Read to a Dog Program. Local veterinarian Dr. Bella Cullen was leading the program with her three dogs when she began having contractions. Dr. Cullen and her husband Edward were escorted to the hospital by officers from the Forks Police Department, including the proud new grandfather, Chief Charlie Swan.

"Bella's water broke as she was reading aloud to the kids. I thought for a minute that we were going to have the birth right in the middle of the library!" exclaims Library Director and new aunt, Alice Whitlock.

Christopher entered the world weighing seven pounds, six ounces. Along with his excited parents, the healthy baby boy was welcomed by big sister Madigan. Christopher's family also includes grandparents Charlie and Renee Swan and Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Aunts Alice Whitlock and Rosalie McCarty, Uncles Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty and cousins Sherman Whitlock and Robert "Bertie" McCarty.

The library and Read to a Dog Program have a special place in the hearts of the Cullen family. Edward and Bella met there for the first time, when Edward brought his daughter Madigan to read to her two Scottish Deerhounds, Gandalf and Wallace.

Says father Edward Cullen: "I think we owe the library a substantial donation."

Adds Aunt Alice: "I've already printed my nephew a library card."

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading, reviewing, tweeting, nominating, voting for and enjoying this little story. It was a blast to write, and I hope you all fell in love with these characters as much as I did.**

**In response to reader comments that the last chapter felt rushed: First of all, I apologize. I never intended for this story to be a long one, and that chapter was always how I planned it. However, because I owe you all so much for supporting this story, I will be writing two outtakes for you – the night Edward and Bella and Madigan moved into their new home, and Christopher's birth. I can't promise you when I will have those written, but I CAN promise you they will be written. I'm always open to suggestions as well.**

**I want to thank the following people particularly:**

**First and foremost, thank you to my amazing betas lemonmartinis and MoltenChocCake. Their help and friendship has been invaluable.**

**Thank you to the fabulous RoseArcadia for the beautiful blinkie she made and for the wonderful review. **

**Thank you to Forthelongestday for the gorgeous banner.**

**Thank you to the lovely les16 for not only being so supportive on Twitter, but also for nominating SPTL for Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand and for the review she wrote that brought me to tears! She's a very special person and I heart her dearly.**

**HUGE thanks to DiamondHeart78 for recommending SPTL in her story 'Teacher of the Year.'**

**I owe a tremendous amount of love and thanks to abstractway and FFPassion. **

**And last, but certainly not least, thank you to the following friends for supporting, tweeting and spreading the word about this story: Mariahajile, ally_perth, Btterflykiss69, jaimearkin, BananiMuffin, xoEMC, djsmommie, MelsieGirl, 1netka, and m_474.**

**I'm terribly sorry if I've forgotten anyone.**

**Thank you again for everything!**


End file.
